La Primavera de la Juventud
by Kiryhara
Summary: La pubertad golpea a Tanjirou en toda la cara, lo arrastra por el suelo y lo deja hecho trizas. Más o menos así es como se siente, de todas formas. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~**

**Vengo a dejar esta cosa que se me ocurrió mientras hacía de todo, menos ponerle atención a mi trabajo de grado, jeje. ¿Qué cosas, no? sólo estoy cargándome de más cosas por actualizar, en forma de un TanKana que da vida, desde el punto de vista de Tanjirou porque si, porque quiero. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

.

.

.

La tensión era insoportable. Se sentía como en un concurso de miradas en cinco direcciones diferentes y estaba empezando a molestarse seriamente. No es que ya no estuviera enojado; solo que ahora se estaba enojando seriamente. Raro, porque no era de los que frecuentemente se molestara. Pero, en dicha situación, no podía evitarlo, después de todo.

Tomando una respiración profunda pero sutil para intentar calmarse, Tanjirou continuó mirando ferozmente a Inosuke. La única persona que pudo haberlo metido en este problema—y en todo tipo de problemas, realmente—.

Su nivel de irritación aumentó otra muesca mientras Inosuke continuaba ignorándolo y mirando a Zenitsu que, para gran decepción del Kamado, estaba alternando su mirada entre él y Kanao, haciendo _esa_ sonrisa molesta.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la peor parte.

Prácticamente podía sentir miles de navajas clavarse en su espalda por la mirada feroz y demoniaca de Aoi, que estaba tras de él. No, tacha eso. Se sentía más como si millones de cualquier objeto cortopunzante se estuvieran incrustados en su espalda, cabeza, piernas y brazos; cualquier parte visible de él.

Y, por último, estaba Kanao, que no entendía realmente qué pasaba, y Tanjirou lo prefería así; que viviera enteramente en la ignorancia.

—Tranquila, Kanao. Tu hermana te protegerá de cualquiera de los actos impuros que quiera hacer Tanjirou-san —expresó Aoi, poniéndose en frente de la otra chica, como si intentara protegerla del peor de los males.

—Yo no tengo intención de cometer actos impuros —expresó Tanjirou, cansado de tener que defenderse ante tales acusaciones.

La niña de los ojos azules hizo una mueca. —¿Estás seguro? Porque no creo que tus amigos mientan muy a menudo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Nunca miento! —se defendió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué tenían que decir esas cosas sobre él?

Tanjirou lo miró, molesto. —Esa vez hace tres meses y veintiséis días cuando me dijiste que ibas a mi casa para recoger un libro que habías dejado allí mientras estaba en la panadería, pero realmente fuiste a molestar a Nezuko.

—Oh.

—¡Tontaro, yo no digo mentiras! —exclamó repentinamente Inosuke —. Te escuché claramente decir el nombre de Kanoko mientras dormías. Algo como: "¡Oh, Katako!" —Inosuke gimió el nombre, o como él creía que se llamaba Kanao, tan eróticamente como pudo. Fue realmente horrible.

Zenitsu se encogió y se cubrió la boca, casi como si estuviera luchando contra el impulso de vomitar.

—¡Ella ni siquiera se llama así! —Tanjirou giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras su mirada se intensificaba. De ninguna manera volvería a tomar una siesta alrededor de sus compañeros, que se dicen sus amigos.

Aoi se giró y miró con simpatía a Kanao, quien permanecía callada y serena, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el pelirrojo nuevamente.

—Ya oíste al hombre cerdo. Él no miente. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Tanjirou retiró su mirada de Inosuke y la enfocó en la chica que le hablaba. Se atrevió a hacer una mueca, no queriendo hablar del tema.

La chica no se vio afectada. —¿Lo has hecho?

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. —Tal vez…

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? —sus cejas delgadas se juntaron en una expresión supuestamente amenazante. A su espalda, la otra chica lo miraba fijamente.

—Para empezar, no lo dije así. Y la nombré porque soñaba que me había lastimado la rodilla con una caída y Kanao estaba allí.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, me ayudó a limpiar la herida y dolió.

—¿De Verdad? —preguntó Aoi fríamente mientras disminuía la intensidad de su mirada. Tanjirou asintió varias veces.

—¡Arg! —exclamó Inosuke. Puede haber sido un sonido neutral y sin sentido, pero Tanjirou sabía que significaba "estás mintiendo y eso me enoja" en Inosukenence.

Zenitsu se acercó a su amigo malhumorado y le dio palmaditas en el hombro. —Está bien, hombre. Todos cometemos errores a veces.

—¡Piérdete, Monitsu! —y con eso, Hashibira tomó la mano infractora y la torció, alzando al rubio y tirándolo a volar hacia el jardín, y corriendo en dicha dirección para seguir desquitándose con el chico.

—¡Oye, no hagas eso! —gritó Aoi, siguiendo al muchacho.

Tanjirou suspiró y se giró para ir a buscar a Zenitsu en el patio para poder ir a casa, e hizo contacto visual con Kanao.

Mierda. Ella le estaba sonriendo.

Él tiró un poco de sus labios hacia arriba. Sabía que estaba haciendo una pista increíblemente obvia, pero no le importaba. Si alguien lo atacara a preguntas nuevamente en ese momento, esta vez los golpearía muchísimo; amigo o no amigo. Se despidió de Kanao, y entonces su nariz comenzó a hormiguear ligeramente y se detuvo abruptamente.

¡Se estaba sonrojando de nuevo!

Solo por medidas adicionales—y para que Kanao no se diera cuenta—, Tanjirou le dio un cabezazo al árbol a su lado y observó cómo se sacudió y se agrietó. Su dura frente evitó cualquier lesión grave, pero no pudo decir lo mismo sobre la ardilla que rápidamente cayó al suelo frente a él, mirándolo como si supiese sus más oscuros secretos. Quizás no debería haber hecho eso...no. Debería haberlo hecho, y lo volvería a hacer. Sin embargo, se estremeció ante la leve culpa que se enroscó en su estómago.

la ardilla ya no era un problema, pues había decidido hacer con su vida cosas más interesantes—como encontrar un nuevo árbol—que solo estar mirando a un niño miserable. Pero sus malditos pensamientos eran un problema.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kanao.

Eso también era un problema.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, Tanjirou hizo los preparativos para un baño caliente e inmediatamente se retiró a su habitación, encerrándose dentro. Después de varios minutos de calma interna, empezó a buscar ropa limpia. La puso debajo del brazo, y avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo de la casa. Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta antes de dejar sus cosas y relajarse. No quería que ninguno de sus hermanos lo viera ahora. No era él mismo en este momento.

Mirando la bañera grande y vieja, Tanjirou comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa.

Maravilloso. Todo fue simplemente maravilloso al sumergirse en el agua humeante. Siseó entre dientes mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se adaptara a la temperatura. Cuando sus músculos se aflojaron y sus nervios se desenrollaron, el chico de pelo rojizo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra la pared de la bañera.

Ah, uno de sus únicos momentos de relajación y.…espera. ¿Qué fue es olor repentino?

Tanjirou abrió lentamente un ojo antes de cerrarlo de nuevo y gemir de frustración.

¿Ya se le había subido a la cabeza el continuo vapor? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué siempre fue cuando se estaba relajando? Ya sea que esté durmiendo, bañándose o simplemente paseando por la calle solo, ¡ella siempre aparecía!

Esta vez abrió el otro ojo, la esperanza surgió en su pecho y volvió a enfocar su visión a través del vapor.

Ella todavía estaba allí.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró hondo, aunque molesto, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza antes de relajarse de nuevo. Él no iba a pasar por esto otra vez. Iba a ignorarla y seguir relajándose.

No estaba funcionando para él, realmente. —Kanao, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Ella no respondió. Demonios, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. Ella nunca respondió, de todas formas. ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Y debido a que ella tampoco hizo una excepción esta vez, Tanjirou abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente y suspirar con agitación.

—Vete, por favor.

Sin respuesta. Sin movimiento. Eso estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Incorrecto. Realmente era sin respuesta, un poco de movimiento. Pero eso también fue bueno ¿verdad?

Nuevamente incorrecto. Sin respuesta, mucho movimiento y algunos toques en su cuerpo. Malo. Muy, muy malo.

Abriendo los ojos para mirarla de nuevo, Tanjirou apartó la pierna de su mano aventurera y tragó el gemido que amenazaba con alentarla. Él observó como ella sonreía ligeramente y chapoteaba en el agua. No tuvo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que movió su otra pierna antes de que ella la tocara.

No funcionó. Ella movió su mano más alto esta vez y, desafortunadamente para el Kamado, esta vez sí gimió. Ni siquiera podía intentar mirarla, sino que le dirigió un sonido ronco cuando su mano se alzó de nuevo. Saliendo de su estupidez momentánea, Tanjirou apartó la pierna nuevamente. Maldición, esto no estaba sucediendo.

Oh, pero estaba sucediendo, se dio cuenta mientras se acercaba a él. También se dio cuenta de otro punto importante; él había alejado las piernas de ella y las había abierto de par en par. ¿El resultado? Estaba acurrucada fuertemente entre sus piernas y contra...partes que no quería imaginar ahora.

Mierda, maldición, joder, carajo, maldita sea, por un demonio. Inosuke estaría orgulloso de saber que Tanjirou podía pensar—pero no decir—en esas palabras. Las estaba pensando muy a menudo. Primero, tuvo un sueño más temprano con ella y ahora una fantasía—bastante real, de hecho—retorcida mientras se bañaba.

Sus pensamientos se nublaron ligeramente cuando la lengua de Kanao salió y perezosamente lamió su cuello. Joder, estaba jodido, o podría estarlo si... ¡no, no, no!

¡No, no, no, no, no, no! No ser jodido, no ser nada... ¡Ah! ¡Sin soñar, sin fantasear, sin tocar, sin nada! ¡Maldición, no quería hacer nada! ¡No, nada!

En serio, ya no podía hacer esto. Tenía que ser malo para su salud o algo así.

—¡Mierda! —esa fue, oficialmente, la primera grosería que Tanjirou decía en voz alta en su vida. Se sintió liberador.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Estás bien? —la voz petrificada de Takeo se filtró por la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

Gimiendo, Tanjirou se deslizó más bajo en el agua antes de responder. —Sí.

—Está bien... —el niño obviamente no le creyó.

Deslizándose aún más en la bañera, murmuró en el agua: —Esto está mal.

Las burbujas salpicaron su rostro y le tomó un minuto completo darse cuenta de que su Kanao ilusoria se había ido. Ahora, bien, Tanjirou sabía que no era hipócrita, y si, sabía que no la quería allí hace unos segundos, ¡pero ahora la quería de vuelta!

Pensando en los sueños e ilusiones recurrentes últimamente, Tanjirou hizo algo muy parecido a Tanjirou: una mueca, haciendo burbujas en el agua. Luego también pensó en lo que ella le había hecho en esos sueños y fantasías y Tanjirou hizo algo muy poco parecido a Tanjirou: gimió de autocompasión e intentó ahogarse en el agua.

Estaría condenado si estos pensamientos lo atormentaban por más tiempo.

* * *

Tanjirou estaba condenado.

Había evocado a medias al menos dos fantasías más antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba tratando de tenerlas y se ahogó en agua fría, eliminando completamente cualquier evidencia de excitación física.

Desde entonces, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso.

Y, ahora estaba sentado en el salón de clase pensando en todo menos en arte, frunciendo el ceño al pupitre vacío frente a él como si hubiera asesinado a su mascota.

Estaba condenado y lo sabía y lo estaba sufriendo muchísimo. Ser un adolescente hormonal fue duro. ¿Sus amigos pasaban por lo mismo que él? Zenitsu siempre había sido expresivo con eso de su gusto por cada miembro del sexo femenino, ¿pero Inosuke? ¿Sufría lo mismo que Tanjirou?

Resoplando, Tanjirou empezó a empacar sus cosas, quedándose de último en el salón de clases cuando la campana sonó para la hora del almuerzo. Inosuke y Zenitsu habían salido corriendo quien sabe por qué razones. El chico salió por el pasillo, caminando arrastrado. Por supuesto, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que se estaba arrastrando, cambió rápidamente de postura y marchó como un soldado.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Realmente… si yo...necesito… —el Kamado se detuvo y respiró hondo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos extraviados y calmar sus furiosos sentimientos —. Si...si Kanao no desaparece de mis fantasías pronto, juro que voy a-

—Oh, chico.

El adolescente se puso rígido notablemente y lentamente se volvió hacia la persona detrás de él.

—¡U-Uzui-sensei!

* * *

**No sé cada cuanto puedo estar actualizando esto, porque fue una idea que salió de la nada y sólo me senté a escribir y ya. Pero espero no demorarme más de un mes en hacerlo. Tampoco será un fic tan largo. No más de siete u ocho capítulos, a lo mucho. La idea está estructurada y debidamente anotada en mi libreta, pero todavía debo darle un mejor contexto. La adolescencia es dura, y Tanjirou nos contará por qué, jaja xD **

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Paz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

.

.

.

Cuando era pequeño, más o menos unos siete años, Tanjirou conoció a Inosuke. El niño nuevo se llevaba mal con todos los alumnos, y conocía unas palabras bastante coloridas para un chico de su edad, lo que le valía reprimendas de la maestra cada nada. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que el Kamado quisiera hacerse su amigo. Los niños solitarios merecían amigos, ¿no? Así que, con el paso de los días, fue acercándose al chico. Fue una mala idea, porque con la amistad de Inosuke, llegó el momento más vergonzoso de su vida—muy corta, en ese momento—.

Sólo supo, a partir de entonces, que montarse en un columpio a la espera de que Inosuke te empuje es una idea pésima. Terminó volando por los aires y, si eso no fuera poco, su estómago delicado de siete años decidió que era un buen momento para retorcerse, lo que le provocó nauseas y vomitó encima de Zenitsu. Eso los hizo amigos, por otro lado. El vómito unió a las personas.

Nunca más volvió a sentir tanta vergüenza, pero justo ahora, eso no se comparaba con el pavor que sentía al verse descubierto por su sensei pensando en cosas no muy puritanas sobre su compañera y amiga Kanao. Tanjirou miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su maestro de arte parado justo en frente de él, antes de ponerse rojo e inclinar la cabeza con respeto y vergüenza.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué su maestro más extraño—y eso que tiene bastantes—tenía que estar ahí ahora mismo?

—H-hola Uzui-sensei. ¿Qué necesita? —forzó a dejar a un lado el nerviosismo y la vergüenza de su voz, pero no pudo evitar la leve tartamudez.

La expresión del maestro, sin embargo, no mostró indicios de haber escuchado la declaración anterior. Y si lo hizo, pareció ocultarlo muy bien. Tal vez no lo hizo, porque dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzar a su alumno no es algo que haría Uzui-sensei. Trató de sentirse menos nervioso pensando en eso.

El maestro de cabello blanco le extendió unas cartulinas y unas pinturas. —Ayúdame a llevar esto.

—Bien, señor.

La corta caminata fue silenciosa y tensa por parte de Tanjirou, pensando que en cualquier momento el tipo iba a preguntarle cosas que no quería responder ahora.

—¿Y cómo va la vida?

Ahora, él no era grosero ni descortés, pero no podía evitar un rápido pensamiento de _¡¿Qué carajo?!_, antes de asentir con la cabeza rígidamente en respuesta. —Bien.

Eso fue toda la conversación. Pronto, llegaron al salón de maestros, Tanjirou puso las cosas que llevaba en algún lugar, y murmuró un silencioso adiós antes de girar para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Solo que no, no puedo completar su plan. Uzui puso una mano pesada sobre el hombro de Tanjirou para detenerlo, y luego girarlo, tendiéndole el puño cerrado. Curiosamente, el Kamado extendió una palma abierta debajo de la mano de su superior y observó cómo este colocaba un objeto en su mano y cerraba el puño antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba.

El hombre excéntrico sonrió a su alumno. —La primavera de la juventud es dura, chico. Usa esto sabiamente y no decepciones a tu maestro.

Tanjirou observó al hombre mientras salía del aula y continuaba caminando por el pasillo, pero se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina. —Ah, y saluda a ese compañero tuyo de mi parte.

Confundido, Tanjirou frunció ligeramente las cejas. —¿Cuál?

—La bonita —y con otra sonrisa rápida, Uzui desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Finalmente, saliendo de su estupor, Tanjirou miró su puño cerrado. Aparentemente, su maestro no lo había escuchado; tal vez no estaba condenado después de todo. Con confianza, abrió el puño.

Ahora, Tanjirou sabía que se supone que siempre debes esperar lo inesperado, pero esto fue _más que_ inesperado. Fue incomprensible. Metiendo el objeto ofensivo en su bolsillo, Tanjirou golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. No podía manejar esto. Sentía su rostro totalmente rojo.

¡¿Cómo era posible que un maestro le diera eso a un alumno?!

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Tanjirou miró a Genya, con ganas de morir.

Sí, estaba definitivamente condenado.

* * *

—Uzui-sensei te manda a decir "hola", Inosuke.

Sí había entendido que el saludo era para Kanao, pero por obvias razones no se lo diría. En su lugar, tomó a su otro amigo bonito.

El chico lo miró confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza poco después. —Dile que también dije hola —y reanudó la cosa extraña que estaba haciendo con un papel.

Tanjirou se sentó, listo para comer su almuerzo. Cuando por fin terminó—casi dándole la mayoría de los alimentos a Inosuke—, se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Momentos después, Kanao llegó para preguntarle a Zenitsu sobre un trabajo en parejas que les habían asignado. El Kamado intentó actuar lo más normal posible con la presencia de la niña, pero esa simple tarea se le dificultó mucho cuando abrió los ojos y lo recibió la inesperada vista del pecho de Kanao mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su cabeza en un escrutinio silencioso. Ella olía muy bien, y él era un adolescente hormonal en ese momento.

La cara de Tanjirou inmediatamente se incendió mientras la niña continuaba haciendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Luego, por fin se explicó, tal vez observando la incomodidad del pelirrojo ante su cercanía.

—Tienes ramitas en el cabello —ella se apartó de su cabello y su rostro reemplazó la vista anterior —. ¿Estás enfermo? Te ves rojo, y hay pedazos de ramitas por todas partes. Es como un árbol explotado o algo así… ¿Te caíste?

—Uhm —esa era la respuesta más segura para él en este momento; no le había prestado atención a lo que acababa de decir. Ni una sola palabra.

Agradecía que Kanao no preguntara más allá. Ella simplemente asintió, tomando su vago sonido como una respuesta negativa. Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras Zenitsu hablaba y hablaba. Todo parecía tranquilo. Todo estaba bien. No había nada incómodo en ese momento.

Salvo que, nada puede ser perfecto en la vida. No en la de Tanjirou, al menos.

—¿Qué es esto, Gonpachiro? Se cayó de tu bolsillo —Inosuke preguntó de repente, haciendo que las otras tres cabezas se giraran a mirarlo.

Tanjirou sofocó un gemido, viendo el plástico gris que sostenía su amigo en la mano y una sensación de horror se instaló en su estómago. ¿La misión en la vida de Inosuke era avergonzarlo? Porque la estaba cumpliendo muy bien. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba ahora.

—¡Inosuke, devuélvemelo! —Tanjirou espetó mientras trataba de quitarle el objeto antes de que los otros vieran de qué se trataba, en vano. El chico de cabello negro era ágil.

Hashibira le arrojó el objeto a Zenitsu y cuando Tanjirou se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio, ya era demasiado tarde. Zenitsu no tenía un pelo de tonto y supo de qué se trataba de inmediato.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, volvió su mirada hacia su amigo. —¿Por qué tienes esto, Tanjirou?

Sabía que no podía evitar que su sonrojo se mostrara mientras Zenitsu le miraba. Sabía que no iba a ponerse de mal humor después porque en sí no era la culpa de sus amigos. Sabía que no iba a poder asesinar a Uzui-sensei por dárselo, probablemente porque moriría aquí primero de la vergüenza. Vio a Kanao sonrojarse ligeramente cuando reconoció el objeto a su derecha y a su izquierda vio la expresión de asombro de Zenitsu cada vez mayor mientras miraba desde el condón en su envoltorio hacia Tanjirou y de regreso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? —cuestionó Inosuke, al encontrarse con tanto silencio y pocas respuestas.

—¡¿Qué nunca fuiste a clase de educación sexual?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! —Zenitsu gritó, logrando que el otro chico también se enojara. Sin embargo, no prestó atención porque dirigió su furia reciente hacia Tanjirou —. Y tú… ¡¿Por qué has experimentado esto antes que yo?! ¡Di que no es así, Tanjirou! ¡Di que sigues siendo tan virgen como nosotros! ¡Tanjirouuuu! —Zenitsu lloriqueó mientras se aferraba a un horrorizada Kamado.

El de cabellos rojizos sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró a su compañero. —¡Quítate de encima, Zenitsu! Y por supuesto que no lo he usado; no es que vaya a hacer eso al azar.

—¡¿Me estás mintiendo?! ¡Estás mintiendo, Tanjirou!

—¡Que no!

—Ah, ¿y por qué no lo usarías? —la voz de Inosuke se dirigió hacia él.

Al girarse a ver a Kanao—la pobrecita tuvo que presenciar todo esto—pudo ver claramente su rostro sonrojado, aunque ella trataba de parecer serena. A pesar de todo, le agradaba saber que él fue quien colocó su rostro de ese color, por malicioso que sonase...Al diablo con las hormonas.

—Porque…

—¡Oh! ¡Cuéntanos, Tanjirouuu! ¡Cuéntanos! —el moco de Zenitsu se le estaba pegando al uniforme de forma desagradable.

El Kamado fulminó con la mirada al chico rubio que llevaba aferrado a su brazo y pierna. —Bájate de mí.

Zenitsu hizo un puchero y frunció las cejas gruesas. —¡No hasta que nos digas por qué!

El chico comenzaba a notar algo; frecuentemente hacía cosas que no eran parecidas a su personalidad generalmente amable y comprensiva cuando se trataba de sus amigos y compañeros. Tomando una respiración profunda y relajante, que notó que también había estado haciendo mucho últimamente, comenzó a sacudir a Zenitsu violentamente, moviendo sus extremidades en todas direcciones, ante las miradas burlescas y de asombro de Inosuke y Kanao. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía un agarre de hierro y pronto Tanjirou se encontró mareado y tirado en el suelo con un Zenitsu igualmente mareado aún agarrado a sus extremidades.

—Suéltame —jadeó fuertemente —. Vamos.

Aparentemente, Zenitsu ni siquiera pudo murmurar algunas palabras y simplemente sacudió la cabeza débilmente en respuesta negativa.

De repente, Kanao apareció sobre él adornando su rostro con una expresión levemente preocupada. Aunque estaba mareado. No podría decirlo bien. Con el sol como fondo, su cabeza se alzaba sobre todo de una manera angelical e irreal. Eso dejó a Tanjirou aún más sin aliento.

—¿Están bien, chicos?

—Uhm…

—No…

Rápidamente, Kanao hizo que Zenitsu se desenredara de Tanjirou. Sentada al estilo indio, ella vio que Inosuke arrastró a Zenitsu para acomodarlo mejor y dejara de sentirse mareado mientras ella colocó la cabeza todavía dando vueltas de Tanjirou para que descansara sobre sus piernas como almohada.

Hacía calor, era cómodo y las piernas de la chica pronto fue su lugar de siesta.

Casi.

—¿Entonces por qué no?

Tanjirou gimió. Inosuke debía tener un lugar reservado en el infierno. Pero respondió de todos modos, al ver que los ojos de Kanao prácticamente le rogaban que lo hiciera, a pesar de que ella nunca lo presionaría para una respuesta.

Se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo que su rostro quemaba. —Porque me gustaría asegurarme de que la amo o la querría como mi novia para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Eso pareció satisfacer a Inosuke porque se quedó repentinamente en silencio, atrapado en su propio mundo. También pareció calmar la curiosidad no hablada de Kanao lo suficiente, ya que ella decidió jugar con las puntas de su cabello. Eso fue relajante e hizo que su estómago se agitara ante la sensación de sus dedos.

—Tanjirou —por otra parte, las mujeres nunca se satisfacen fácilmente —. Dime.

Su voz era tranquila de una manera calmada y Tanjirou encontró que no le importaba lo que fuera que ella quisiera preguntarle. —¿Decirte qué? —preguntó perezosamente.

Kanao permaneció imperturbable. —Dime cuando la elijas.

Fue extraña la petición, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar en eso ahora. Cubriendo un bostezo, respondió tan perezosamente como antes. —No te preocupes Kanao.

—No es eso. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que sea merecedora de alguien como tú.

Él sonrió levemente ante esas palabras y permitió que el sueño captara los rincones de su mente. —Gracias.

Ya había elegido a la chica. Le estaba acariciando el cabello ahora mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

.

.

.

Había pasado días desde que había podido dormir una noche entera sin sueños extremadamente reales acerca de Kanao y él y ciertas actividades. Incluso pensó que toda su tortura podría haber terminado y ya sería un chico normal de nuevo, no demasiado hormonal. Agradecía que, para ese día, sábado, no tenía que ir a la escuela y podría descansar, porque se estaba sintiendo especialmente perezoso esa mañana. Ni siquiera el ruido de sus hermanos pequeños jugando en la sala logró que su sueño tranquilo desapareciera.

Sin embargo, su sueño tranquilo fue de corta duración. Roto por la única persona que podría ponerlo con los nervios de punto en este momento. En algún lugar, algo, con mucho poder, realmente no quería que Tanjirou olvidara que estaba condenado.

—¡Tanjirou! ¡No seas holgazán y ya sal de la cama! ¡Tenemos una misión como hombres!

¿Por qué, oh por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a un ruidoso Zenitsu en su casa a las nueve de la mañana de un día sábado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, maldita sea?

El rubio se lanzó sobre la cama, haciendo que él dejase escapar un quejido de frustración. No había forma de ignorarlo o fingir que estaba dormido.

—¡Tanjirouuuu! ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! ¡Tenemos que celebrar el florecimiento de la juventud!

Oh. Por eso fue. Excelente…

—¡Basta, Zenitsu! ¡No quiero celebrar nada!

—¡Venga, prometimos siempre estar juntos los unos para los otros, y esto es un asunto de hombres!

El adolescente mayor siguió hablando sin parar mientras Tanjirou—obligado y a regañadientes—se duchó y se arregló. Sólo se quedó un momento en silencio cuando Nezuko apareció en su rango de visión. Lo único que se escuchó de ahí en adelante eran los intentos de coqueteo infructíferos de Zenitsu. Finalmente, con una amenaza de un posible dolor de cabeza—y rogándole a su amigo que dejara en paz a su hermana—, ambos chicos salieron de la casa de Tanjirou a quién sabe dónde.

O bueno, supo a dónde cuando vio el camino. El destino, al parecer, era la casa de Zenitsu. Lo que era raro, porque el niño rubio generalmente no invitaba a sus amigos a su casa porque, según él "siempre estaba llena de delincuentes amigos de su hermano", y realmente Tanjirou no quería averiguar que significaba eso. Aunque no se quejó en voz alta. Algo tenía que haber preparado el rubio, ¿no? Pero tampoco quería pensar en eso. Cuando llegaron a la casa, le sorprendió ver que Inosuke estaba tocando la puerta. Al parecer, había sido invitado también.

Eso no podía ser bueno en absoluto. Y supo después, cuando repasó los sucesos, que debió haber sospechado que nada saldría bien. Pensándolo en frío y con la certeza que sólo la experiencia podría darle, había sido estúpido de su parte haber aceptado la oferta de Zenitsu.

Pero muy estúpido.

Y Tanjirou ahora tenía un máster en estupideces—tanta junta con Zenitsu e Inosuke debió haberle pegado algo—, así que hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ignoró las alarmas y entró en la casa de su amigo rubio cuando este abrió la puerta con la llave. A juzgar por la ausencia de ruido, parecía que estaban solos. No abuelo a la vista, no hermano con amigos delincuentes.

Eso era positivo, ¿cierto?

Bueno, en realidad el abuelo de Zenitsu salió de la nada, los saludó amablemente y parecía estar arreglándose para salir.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Inosuke, comiéndose un melocotón que encontró. Tanjirou tenía exactamente la misma pregunta, y se sintió aliviado al no ser el único que estaba allí sin saber el propósito de la reunión.

Zenitsu arrebató de las manos del chico el melocotón de un manotazo. —¡Esta cosa es de Kaigaku, no te la comas, cerdo estúpido!

Antes de que se formara una pelea por una fruta, el Kamado decidió interrumpir. —¿Qué es lo que haremos, Zenitsu?

—Ver películas.

¿Películas? ¿De verdad? Bien, una sesión de películas con sus dos mejores amigos no podría ser tan terrible.

Excepto que sí, lo era. Sin duda.

Más o menos los siguientes diez minutos en los que Tanjirou estuvo sentado en el sofá en casa de Zenitsu, no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo eran tres amigos de infancia atiborrándose de galletas, zumo de melocotón y hablando de temas triviales. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue lo pendiente que estaba el rubio de su abuelo. Era como si estuviera esperando que se marchase de casa y los dejara solos y a sus anchas. Típico de un adolescente, por otra parte, ¿o no?

Cuando el abuelo de Zenitsu—el santo más santísimo del universo al aguantar a Zenitsu y Kaigaku bajo un mismo techo—se fue a hacer sus cosas de anciano y los dejó solos, por fin pusieron la película.

_La Película_, mejor dicho.

—¿Qué vamos a ver? —la respuesta que recibió Tanjirou fue una risita mal contenida por parte de Zenitsu.

Algo no olía muy bien. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Hoy seremos hombres —anunció el rubio.

—¿Es que antes éramos niñas? —preguntó Inosuke.

El Kamado no debería estar aquí. Lo supo en el momento en el que entendió todo. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde, la pantalla ya estaba reflejando imágenes. Imágenes en donde se venían a dos chicas mayores, quizá con la edad suficiente para beber alcohol y jugar juegos de azar y todo eso de los adultos, vestidas con unos trajes de colegialas espantoso que hacían daño a la retina. Las chicas empezaron a desvestirse poco a poco, de forma lenta y pausada, frotándose el pecho entre ellas así porque sí.

Parte positiva del asunto: la retina de Tanjirou ya no ardería por culpa de esos feos uniformes por lo siglos de los siglos.

Parte negativa del asunto: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

—¡Zenitsu, ¿qué es esto?! —gritó Tanjirou casi con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, tan sonrojado y escandalizado por tal escena que se reflejaba en la pantalla del televisor.

Inosuke estaba tan callado y concentrado en la pantalla que hasta parecía hipnotizado el idiota ese, por lo que Tanjirou tuvo que tomar represalias contra el rubio.

La reacción que siguió a sus palabras, fue golpear a Zenitsu con el cojín del sofá para que quitase la película poco inocente y dejara de alborotar sus hormonas. ¡Tanjirou no estaba para soportar este tipo de cosas! Las protestar del rubio y el Kamado se congelaron a causa de un ruidito. Un ruidito catalogado como un gemido de una de las chicas de la película.

—Oh —dijeron los tres adolescentes al unísono.

Era en momentos así cuando se daban cuenta de que Shinobu tenía razón al afirmar que estaban compenetrados entre sí; nacidos para ser mejores amigos. Incluso sus miradas estaban clavadas en el mismo punto de la pantalla, boquiabiertos, sin decir ni pío. Y eso que mantener a Zenitsu e Inosuke en silencio y sin gritar parecía casi imposible, pero bueno, el porno hizo milagros.

Que aquella película no era apta para dos mocosos de 15 años y uno de 16 era evidente. Inosuke podría ser tan bonito como quisiera y perseguido por todos los géneros, Zenitsu podría cortejar a cada chica que viese y creerse más grande por eso y Tanjirou podría estar positivamente enamorado de su amiga y compañera de clase hasta el punto de tener fantasías con ella, pero no habían visto el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda nunca en sus vidas. Era normal, claro.

—Carajo —dijo Inosuke con el tono más neutro que pudo.

—Pues si —siguió Zenitsu, absorto en el seno que ocupaba media pantalla.

—Oh, Dios… —terminó Tanjirou, queriendo y no queriendo ver lo que mostraba el televisor.

¿Por qué estaba viendo esto en vez de jugar al Mario Bross? ¿Esas chicas eran felices con su trabajo? ¿Era normal que estuviese disfrutando de esto? ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas mientras veía porno? Y lo peor de todo fue que Inosuke, en su infinita sabiduría, decidió mencionar un detalle que terminó por destruir la poca cordura que quedaba en Tanjirou.

—¿La chica pequeña no se les parece a Kanoko?

El infierno tenía que estar esperando a Hashibira Inosuke, en serio. La mente de Tanjirou inmediatamente se concentró en esa actriz, y lo lamentó. Algo dentro de él se apretó seriamente.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Y la otra se parece a Aoi —agregó Zenitsu.

Fue ahí cuando el mundo presenció otro momento de sincronización mental entre el trio maravilla. Se miraron entre sí, sonrojados hasta la punta del pelo, seguros que no podrían ver a las chicas antes mencionadas de forma natural nunca más.

Y lo peor es que Inosuke y Zenitsu tenían razón: las dos actrices estaban peinadas exactamente igual que Kanao y Aoi.

—¡Basta! —gritó Tanjirou, saltando del sofá —. ¡No vamos a ver más esto!

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron apagadas cuando en la película apareció una tercera persona. Una persona que no era una chica. Los tres miraron al hombre feo y gordo en la pantalla. Se miraron entre ellos, y después a sus propios pantalones.

Parte positiva: les cortó el rollo y ninguno tendría que darse un tratamiento con la mano después.

Parte negativa: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

—Vale, no sabía que aparecía un tipo en la película —dijo Zenitsu ante las miradas de asombro.

—¡¿ERES IMBÉCIL, MONITSU?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Creen que me voy a ver una de estas cosas enteras?! ¡Es la primera vez que veo una y la portada sólo tenía chicas!

—¡¿De dónde la sacaste para empezar?!

—¡Del cuarto de Kai- —el rubio paró en seco su discurso, levantándose del sofá y apagando el televisor — ¡Simplemente hay que sacar otra!

Antes de que Tanjirou pudiese detenerlo y decirle que no, que estaba bien si solo jugaban videojuegos, el adolescente mayor salió disparado a la planta de arriba de su casa. El Kamado lo siguió inmediatamente, y sintió que Inosuke también se puso en marcha. Evidentemente el rubio hizo caso omiso al anuncio de la puerta con la imagen de su cara tachada y además la tabla que decía "no entrar". Encontraron a Zenitsu en el interior del cuarto más oscuro que se pudo haber encontrado en esa casa. Entre el caos y el desorden que allí reinaba, su amigo estaba arrodillando en el piso escudriñando en el armario.

—Zenitsu, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —sugirió Tanjirou, acercándose al chico.

—Seguro que a tu hermano le gusta el negro —dijo Inosuke, husmeando entre la ropa que se veía en el armario.

—¡Ja! —gritó Zenitsu, sacando una caja que estaba bien escondida entre la madera del armario —. ¡Lo tengo! —inmediatamente vio como el niño se giró. Como estaba arrodillado, su cabeza se estrelló contra las piernas de Tanjirou.

—¡Auch! —el Kamado se quejó, pero se quedó callado cuando Zenitsu comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué demonios? —Inosuke exclamó.

—¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Tanjirouuuu, mi cabeza duele! ¡No hales!

Enfocándose, el de cabellos rojizos pudo ver cual fue el problema. Había mechones rubios enredados en la bragueta y el botón de su pantalón. Había una maldición en contra de él, definitivamente. El chico agarró la cabeza de Zenitsu y empezó a tratar de desenredarlo.

—¡AYYYY! ¡Me vas a matar, Tanjirou! ¡Voy a morir! ¡En serio voy a morirrrr! ¡Mi cabeza será arrancada! ¡NOOOO!

—¡No encuentro otra forma de zafarlo!

—¡Yo lo hago! —Inosuke se posición detrás del Kamado y empezó a halarlo por la cintura para ayudar a despegar al rubio. Probablemente quedaría calvo después de esto.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué tanto alboro-? —Tanjirou no tuvo tiempo suficiente para registrar un nuevo olor en la casa hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Estaba condenado.

El chico de cabello negro, dueño de la habitación, Kaigaku, le llamaban, los miraba desde la puerta con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Claro, era entendible. No se encuentra todos los días a tres adolescentes en tu habitación en una posición comprometedora. El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones forzadas de Zenitsu.

Después, Tanjirou pudo observar como el rostro de asombro perdió esa característica para darle paso a un ceño fruncido y una intención asesina poderosa. El hombre mayor se acercó a ellos, y de un jalón—empleado con mucha fuerza—, la cabeza del rubio estaba separada de los pantalones de Tanjirou.

—¡AHHH, ESO DOLIÓ!

—¡Jodidos mocosos! Lárguense de aquí, ¡maldita sea!

A Tanjirou no se lo tenían que decir dos veces. Agarró a Inosuke y arrastró a Zenitsu fuera de la habitación.

La peor reunión que han tenido, por mucho. Si alguna vez a Tanjirou le preguntan si esto sucedió, lo negará con vehemencia. Es al acuerdo que los tres llegan mentalmente. No hubo nunca una celebración para el florecimiento de la juventud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

.

.

.

Qué bien habría estado que alguien hubiese salvado a Tanjirou de aquel suplicio. En serio, habría sido todo un detalle. Pero no, ahí estaba él aguantando, como todo un guerrero. Por un lado, tenía la voz aguda y chillona de Zenitsu perforándole el oído y por otro a Inosuke haciendo lo mismo, pero _peor_ aún. Lo que le parecía el colmo era el tema de conversación, porque para ellos era muy prudente hablar sobre lo que habían visto el día anterior en la casa del rubio, en medio de un centro comercial. Si la cosa ya no fuera lo suficientemente mala, su hermana caminaba por delante de ellos, mirando todo a su alrededor, ajena al tema de conversación de los tres chicos atrás de ella, él prefería que siguiera siendo así. Nezuko no merecía mancharse de esa forma como lo hizo su hermano mayor.

—No hablen a la vez, por favor —pidió Tanjirou con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Zenitsu frunció el ceño.

—Estaba diciendo que mientras ustedes dormían plácidamente en sus camas anoche, probablemente soñando ser el viejo gordo y feo de esa película, yo estuve en el baño durante horas porque a Kaigaku se le ocurrió que era buena idea ponerle laxante a mi comida —las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir el rostro del chico —. Fue realmente horrible. Todavía me duele el trasero.

¿Quién quisiera ser el viejo feo y gordo de la película?

Bueno sí. Él lo hubiera querido.

_Tanjirou malo._

El Kamado deshizo ese pensamiento y se enfocó en su amigo y el calvo en su cabeza; un recordatorio de la nefasta tarde que habían pasado el día anterior. Si lo pensaba bien, prácticamente había sido su culpa por tomar cosas ajenas sin permiso, más si el dueño de esas cosas ajenas era un persona tan rencorosa, odiosa y vengativa como el hermano de Zenitsu, pero supuso que no era lo que el rubio quería escuchar por el momento.

Por supuesto, Inosuke no pensó lo mismo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza antes de que Tanjirou pudiese decir una frase calmante. —Pues fue tu culpa, Monitsu.

—¡¿Cómo demonios eso es mi culpa?! —el grito hizo que Nezuko se detuviera y se girara a mirarlos, curiosa por la conversación.

—Pues le cogiste sin permiso una película por- —Tanjirou le tapó la boca a Inosuke antes de que los oídos puros de su hermana escuchasen esa fea palabra. Le envió una mirada a muerte al chico de ojos verdes para que no protestara y no hablara de nada de eso delante de la niña.

El mensaje llegó fuerte y claro.

Zenitsu, indignado porque no lo comprendían, se acercó a la chica dueña de su no muy puro corazón. —Nezuko-chan, ¿estás segura de que no necesitas mi ayuda para elegir tu ropa nueva? En serio, ¡estaría encantado de ayudarte!

Nezuko le sonrió agradecida—aunque Zenitsu tenía muchos defectos y prácticamente la acosaba, su hermana todavía le sonreía—, pero rechazó su oferta con amabilidad. Zenitsu insistió e insistió e Inosuke tuvo que decir otra chorrada para que se callara de una vez.

Una chorrada que a Tanjirou no le gustó.

—Hombre, el secuaz número tres va a comprar bragas. Para ya y déjala en paz.

—¡Inosuke! —Tanjirou le gritó y el aludido no entendía el porqué. Lo preocupante hubiera sido que el secuaz número tres _nunca_ fuese a comprar ropa interior, ¿no? Hasta asqueroso habría sido.

El humo salió por las orejas de Zenitsu. —¡Con más razón tengo que acompañarla, entonces!

Tanjirou lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y lo trajo de vuelta, antes de que siguiera el camino de Nezuko —¡Estás hablando de mi hermana, idiota! ¡MI hermana!

La parte buena es que Nezuko, tan ajena como sólo ella podía ser, ya había entrado a una tienda y se disponía a mirar ropa de un lado para otro. Era un evento extraño, pero su madre les había dado dinero para que compraran algunas prendas y cosas que les hiciera falta, dado que en la panadería les había ido bien en el último mes. Tanjirou aún no sabía cómo fue que a la ecuación de tarde entre los hermanos Kamado mayores se sumaron Inosuke y Zenitsu, pero bueno, mal que bien eran sus amigos.

Los chicos siguieron a la niña poco después. Dentro de la tienda, en vez de carteles con las caras de los modelos, tenían unos vídeos justo al lado de los probadores. Así quien fuera a mirar qué tal le quedaba la ropa, recordaría que siempre iba a haber gente a la que le quedaría mejor. Gente como Inosuke, por ejemplo. Que bueno que el chico tenía un pésimo sentido de la moda.

Zenitsu suspiró desganado cuando perdió de vista a Nezuko dentro de la tienda y se fue a mirar los pantalones en una de las secciones. Tanjirou le siguió sin saber bien qué hacer, por lo que eso agregaba a Inosuke automáticamente, porque no se iba a quedar solo. El Kamado estaba acostumbrado a deambular por las tiendas en compañía de su mamá o Nezuko—una vez fue con las dos y no fue una bonita experiencia—y que alguna de ellas eligiese la ropa por él. Total, él se podría poner prácticamente cualquier cosa que le encajara. No era remilgoso con la ropa. Y no es como que alguna de ellas le escogiera ropa que fuese fea.

—Mmm, oigan, ¿qué les gusta más? ¿los pantalones rojos granada o los magentas?

Por más que Tanjirou mirase y remirase, no apreciaba diferencia alguna entre aquellos dichosos pantalones. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que eran el mismo modelo y que Zenitsu le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Son iguales —a veces tenía más afinidad con los pensamientos de Inosuke, Tanjirou se dio cuenta.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Mira, estos son más ajustados que los otros. Y los bolsillos también son diferentes, ¿ves?

—Claro que lo veo —Tanjirou no lo veía.

—Pues que mal están ustedes dos de los ojos.

—Lo que está mal es tu cerebro, cabeza de cerdo.

Se estaban rifando golpes y Zenitsu tenía todos los boletos. Como no pudo ser de otra forma, se ganó la rifa y el premio: una patada en el trasero, cortesía de Inosuke. Y por supuesto, él protestó a gritos y media tienda se giró a ver qué pasaba. Por lo tanto, Tanjirou si pudo darse cuenta de que estaba mal de los ojos, cuando dentro de la multitud que los estaba juzgando con la mirada encontró los bonitos ojos de Kanao.

Que loco que estaba.

Salvo que no, no lo estaba, porque cuando abrió los ojos—que había cerrado para borrar la imagen fantasiosa de la chica—, ella seguía ahí, y parecía que se estaba acercando a ellos. El corazón de Tanjirou comenzó a latir rápidamente ante la chica que se le acercaba y los recuerdos de cierta película que vio hace no más de veinticuatro horas. Estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar y sus amigos eran ajenos a su estado emocional desequilibrado, porque siguieron hablando.

—Deja de parlotear tanto y escoge un pantalón de una jodida vez, Monitsu.

—¡Y tú en vez de estar ahí pasmando, podrías mirar ropa! ¡Para eso es que estamos aquí, ¿no?!

—Te jodes.

—¡Inosuke, coopera un poco! —Zenitsu chasqueó la lengua —. Venga, como los niños pequeños: yo te enseño algo y tú me dices qué tal, ¿sí?

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡No!

—Hola.

—¡K-Kanao! —Tanjirou no esperaba que su voz hubiese salido en ese grito tan ridículo, como una niña asustada, pero no podía controlarse. El grito que soltó detuvo la disputa entre sus amigos, por otro lado.

La chica mencionada dio un respingo ante el saludo repentino y con energía, pero lo dejó pasar y no preguntó por qué la había saludado así. Eso fue bueno; ella no preguntaba cosas a menudo, por lo que se hacía menos incómodo estar a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo están?

En realidad, Tanjirou estaba muy incómodo a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía ella que usar shorts? Sus ojos pecadores parecían desentenderse de su cerebro por completo y miraban de forma desvergonzada la pálida y cremosa piel que había expuesta. A la vista, parecía tan pulcra y lisa, que se preguntó si era tan suave al tacto como se veía.

_Tanjirou malo. _

—Chicos, ¿están bien? ¿Hay algo en mis piernas? —ante la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de los tres chicos, Kanao empezó a examinarse las piernas.

El Kamado inmediatamente despegó su mirada de ese par de piernas tentadoras y miró a sus amigos, que le devolvían la mirada. Lo bueno de su amistad de años era que podían sincronizarse mentalmente en momentos puntuales. Aquel era uno de aquellos momentos mágicos. Sus ojos hablaban el mismo idioma pervertido, recordando la jodida película una y otra vez. Ninguno pudo mirar a la chica a la cara ahora.

—N-no pasa nada, Kanao. ¿Qué haces aquí? —una pregunta estúpida, porque estaban en una tienda de ropa y ella evidentemente no fue a comprar dulces allí, pero fue el primer pensamiento coherente que pasó por la cabeza de Tanjirou —. Quiero decir, ¿vienes sola?

Ella negó. —No. Vine con Aoi.

Aoi.

Aoi.

¿Quién más se llamaba Aoi? Por supuesto, _Aoi_.

Misma persona que pensó que era un momento oportuno el aparecer. Con sus dos colas y ceño fruncido, la niña se paró al lado de Kanao y cruzó los brazos, en donde tenía un montón de prendas. Los saludó cortésmente, y se giró hacia su hermana adoptiva, hablándole de algo a lo que él no prestó atención por estar alternando su vista entre las dos niñas y recordando la jodida película.

—Maldita película —Inosuke dijo en voz alta lo que Tanjirou y probablemente Zenitsu estaban pensando.

Eso, hasta que un ángel vino a salvarlos. O Nezuko, que venía a ser lo mismo. Su hermana menor llegó, saludó a las otras dos niñas presentes y les mostró un papelito que tenía en sus manos. Allí escrito había una oferta en la que, si comprabas dos prendas, una masculina y otra femenina, solamente había que pagar una.

—Si compramos dos camisetas a juego, solo pagamos una. Hay que aprovechar —explicó Nezuko, contenta con la idea de ahorrar más. A eso se le llamaba comprar bien, sí señor.

El momento de sincronización mágico entre los tres se _alargó_ un poco más de lo debido. A esa conclusión llegó Tanjirou cuando agarraron al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho de Nezuko. La mano de Inosuke estaba sobre la de Tanjirou y la de él estaba sobre la de Zenitsu, que era el que en realidad estaba sosteniendo el brazo de la niña. Aoi los miró de forma extraña y Kanao ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender cuál fue el problema.

—Vaya —dijo Zenitsu—, qué cosas, ¿no?

—Qué cosas —repitió Tanjirou—. Nezuko, ¿vamos a escoger las camisetas?

—Monjirou, el secuaz tres tendrá el honor de escoger camiseta con el gran Inosuke-sama.

—¡Pero tu ni te vistes! —intervino Zenitsu —. ¡Además yo fui más rápido que ustedes y tomé el brazo de Nezuko-chan primero!

—¡Ja! Lo dices como si alguna vez hubieses tenido mejores reflejos que yo —Inosuke y su sonrisa de medio lado se ganaron el odio eterno de Zenitsu —. Estás a millas de alcanzarme, idiota.

—¡Si no sabes cuánto es una milla!

—¿Y tú sí o qué? ¡Pedazo de burro!

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Es mi hermana y, por lo tanto, tengo más derecho!

Lo más triste de todo era que estaban peleándose en medio de una tienda por su pequeña e inocente hermana, que miraba de un chico a otro sin saber cuál fue el problema.

—Pues si tanto quieren la camiseta, también puede comprarla con nosotras —propuso Aoi —. Digo, no nos hace mal ahorrar un poco, ¿verdad Kanao?

—Si.

Estar a solas con Kanao no podía ser una opción, porque la mente de Tanjirou empezaría a jugarle una mala pasada y él realmente no podía mirar a la chica a la cara sin sentirse avergonzado. Consideraría ir con Aoi, pero el recuerdo de esa película no lo dejaba en paz. Su hermana era la opción más saludable para su paz mental.

—Bueno, pues muy bien —Inosuke soltó su mano de mala gana y agarró a Kanao para empezar a arrastrarla. Tanjirou casi se cayó al suelo ante la escena —. El caso es que vamos a pagar la mitad, ¿no?

También era cierto. Finalmente, Zenitsu soltó a la Kamado menor y refunfuñando porque no tendría una camiseta a juego con su Nezuko-chan, siguió a Aoi por los pasillos en busca de algo que a ambos les gustara para poder pagar.

Cuando finalmente Nezuko escogió algo que le llamó la atención—algo con volantes y esas cosas de niñas—Tanjirou agarró una camiseta a rayas y se encaminaron al probador.

—Un probador por persona —les dijo el chico que trabajaba allí.

¿Se pensaba que él y su hermana iban a entrar en el mismo probador o qué?

Tanjirou entró en un probador—solo, gracias—y se enfrentó contra su peor enemigo: el espacio reducido de aquel cubículo. No es que fuera muy alto o tuviera una constitución gruesa, pero estos espacios parecían ser pensados sólo para mujeres pequeñas y él realmente se sentía encerrado. Se dio un golpe contra el espejo del probador mientras tiraba de la camiseta que traía puesta para poder probarse la nueva y sí, _dolía_.

—¿Va todo bien por ahí…? —le preguntó Nezuko desde el probador contiguo.

—Claro que sí —tirando a "claro que no".

La parte positiva de aquel trauma fue que _logró_ sacarse la camiseta.

Luego estaba la parte negativa, que era ni más ni menos que la camiseta no le servía. No le quedaba _ligeramente_ pequeña, no; era una miniatura que hasta a Takeo le quedaría enana. ¿Qué truco había sido aquel? ¡Si cuando la había visto en la percha era de tamaño normal!

El olor de Zenitsu llegó a su nariz, y aunque no tenía un buen oído como el del niño rubio, pudo escuchar cómo se quejaba. —Oye, Zenitsu. ¿Tienes problemas con la camiseta?

—No, pero los pantalones me aprietan y me duele el trasero. ¡Estúpido Kaigaku! —Tanjirou sabía que le dolía por haber estado sentado en el inodoro por horas a causa de ese laxante, y tal vez también por la patada que Inosuke le había dado no hacía más de media hora, pero eso no quitó el hecho de lo mal que sonó esa última parte de la oración —. ¡Oh! ¿Necesitas mi consejo o qué?

—No. Estoy bien, gracias.

Era cuestión de que Tanjirou le suplicase al universo entero que Zenitsu _no le viese con esas pintas_ para que se le rieran en la cara cuando el rubio irrumpió en el probador con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se le borró nada más ver a Tanjirou con una camiseta que le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto. Y por supuesto, como Zenitsu era el mayor traidor entre todos los traidores del mundo, se empezó a reír en su cara. Así, sin más. Cayó de rodillas y, tal cual foca enferma, golpeó con sus puños el suelo.

—¡Zenitsu! ¡No tiene gracia! —la cara de Tanjirou estaba más roja que los pantalones de su amigo.

—Vale, vale, ya está —Zenitsu respiró hondo y puso cara seria. Luego se le escapó una risita tonta que arruinó su actuación —. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte un par de tallas más?

—Por favor.

—Antes que nada —el chico se volvió —. ¿Qué tal me quedan los pantalones?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando esto? —Tanjirou hizo de tripas corazón e inspeccionó de cabo a rabo a su amigo. Estaba… ¿bien? No sabía que decir, realmente —. No te queda mal. ¿Contento?

—¿Seguro?

El Kamado se estaba asfixiando con una camiseta raquítica—al borde de la muerte y lamentado no haber llamado a su hermana—y uno de sus mejores amigos no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a dar vueltas en medio del pasillo de los probadores. Eso hasta que perdió el equilibrio e inevitablemente cayó. Aunque en el proceso se sostuvo de la cortina de uno de los probadores de enfrente, para evitar el golpe, aunque fue inútil porque esta se desplomó al suelo junto con el rubio.

Tanjirou ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones como para sorprenderse. Eso no quitaba que se sintiese un poco más muerto por dentro. ¿Por qué estaba derrochando su vida en una tienda de ropa? Había olvidado momentáneamente que estaba condenado por ser un adolescente hormonalmente inestable, pero el universo es una gran perra, porque al caer la cortina lo saludó la imagen de Kanao en ropa interior. O bueno, solo en la parte de abajo, porque en la de arriba no había nada. Aunque estaba de espaldas, y Tanjirou no pudo ver más allá. Cuando la niña se giró, se estaba cubriendo y su rostro estaba rojo y se veía muy linda así.

_Tanjirou malo. _

—Una persona por probador —anunció el dependiente _por megafonía_. Qué forma de joder el momento.

Él se acercó al probador de Kanao, con los ojos cerrados, y agarró la cortina para alzarla y así evitar que ella siguiera expuesta. —¡Y-yo no vi nada! —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para decir y evitar que la vergüenza de la niña aumentara.

Aunque en realidad, él lo vio todo. La imagen de ella quedó quemada en su cerebro.

—G-gracias, Tanjirou.

Él sólo asintió, incapaz de articular palabras, viendo fijamente a Zenitsu desmayado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

.

.

.

Tanjirou no era un niño que diera problemas y sus padres nunca tuvieron quejas de él. Era el hijo mayor perfecto; cuidaba de sus hermanos pequeños, ayudaba en el negocio familiar y sacaba buenas calificaciones en la escuela. Sin embargo, el chico recordaba haber sido castigado dos veces en su vida. La primera vez fue por defender a Zenitsu de unos niños que lo molestaban. Él e Inosuke pelearon con ellos y fueron suspendidos de la escuela por una semana. La segunda vez, la vez más memorable, fue por culpa—lo que no era una sorpresa—de Inosuke. Ese catastrófico 31 de octubre quedó grabado en la mente joven de Zenitsu, Kanao, Genya, Nezuko y Tanjirou.

No hacía mucho que Tanjirou había conocido a Genya y Kanao, y habían quedado para ir a pedir dulces bajo el cuidado de Kanae, la hermana mayor de Kanao. Todo marchaba bien, se estaban divirtiendo y cada uno había recogido una cantidad considerable de caramelos que les darían caries y mucho dolor de estómago después. Pero entonces hubo un momento en el que la mujer mayor a cargo de los niños se distrajo. Un momento que dio paso al peor susto que un niño de 10 años puede experimentar.

Había una casa abandonada. Y claro, por el día y la situación, a Inosuke sólo se le ocurrió que era buena idea correr hacia allá. No iban a dejarlo sólo, así que todos terminaron en ese lugar abandonado por la divina gracia. La madera crujía al caminar y el viento entrando por la ventana solo hacía que todo fuese más tétrico. Su hermana y Kanao se pegaron como sanguijuelas a sus dos brazos, Zenitsu solo lloraba mientras Genya e Inosuke caminaban por delante de ellos.

—No sean cobardes —en cuanto Inosuke terminó de decir eso, su pequeño y escuálido cuerpo se chocó contra algo.

Un cuerpo de un hombre.

Un hombre que tenía una máscara horrible puesta.

—Por eso odio Halloween, siempre vienen niños a esta casa porque piensan que está abandonada —y el cuerpo tenía voz de anciano de ultratumba.

—U-un fantasma —dijo Zenitsu, casi sin aliento, desmayándose en el acto.

Posterior a eso, los cinco niños consientes, como no pudo haber sido de otra forma, hicieron lo más sensato que pudieron haber hecho: Gritar y correr por sus vidas.

Bueno, en realidad Kanao no gritó. Sólo se quedó parada allí, como pasmada, por lo que Tanjirou agarró su mano y la de su hermana y las sacó de allí a toda velocidad mientras que entre Genya e Inosuke levantaron a Zenitsu y lo arrastraron fuera.

Sus padres lo castigaron una semana por haber invadido propiedad ajena y arrastrar a su hermana menor a eso. El dueño de la casa—que estaba muy vivo y no era un fantasma ni por asomo—, Urukodaki-san, se disculpó por haberlos asustado de esa forma, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Tanjirou tuvo pesadillas por semanas.

Después de eso, Tanjirou recuerda, no volvió a ser castigado, hasta ahora. Fue castigado por un maestro—que odia sus entrañas—, lo cual fue diferente, pero la sensación de que había hecho algo malo lo perseguía de todas formas. Mientras se dirigía al salón de castigos, se permitió recordar los lamentables sucesos.

Sabía que había estado muy distraído últimamente—culpa de sus hormonas descontroladas—, pero había intentado todo lo posible por continuar con su vida tan normal como podía mientras todas esas cosas que le estaban pasando, se calmaran. Entre sus estrategias estaba tener el menor contacto posible con el objeto de sus deseos—los cuales habían incrementado luego del suceso en el centro comercial—. Lo lograba a medias, pero solo Shinazugawa-sensei tenía que poner unos ejercicios de matemática en grupo y solo tuvo que quedar con Kanao. Por lo menos estaba también Genya.

Entre ecuaciones y lo que sea que Pitágoras había plasmado para el gran saber matemático, el Kamado se distrajo y comenzó a observar a Kanao. Estaban tan concentrada escribiendo en su cuaderno, y se veía especialmente linda cuando mordía el lápiz y fruncía ligeramente el ceño al no entender un determinado problema. Las mariposas en su estómago se alborotaron cuando ella posó sus bonitos ojos en él. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que la había estado mirando embobado?

El ligero color rojo de sus mejillas se desvaneció cuando la palma de una mano particularmente grande se estrelló contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se sobó la parte afectada y miró a Genya con reproche.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para que aterrices de esa nube en la que estás montado, idiota.

Kanao tomó su rostro antes de que pudiera replicarle algo al adolescente más alto y lo giró para que ahora la mirara. Ella estaba un poco más cerca de lo que había estado antes. —Tanjirou, ¿estás bien? Has estado distraído.

El Kamado se aclaró la garganta y trató de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía la piel de sus palmas contra sus mejillas calientes. —N-no pasa nada. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kanao.

Ella no respondió al principio, optando por mirarlo fijamente. Kanao tenía una visión muy aguda, y podía decir si alguien le estaba mintiendo o no a juzgar por su expresión corporal. Después de su escrutinio, que pareció ser eterno, ella le sonrió.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Seguro.

La vio morderse el labio inferior antes de decirle: —Creo que te amo.

¿Seriamente? ¿Tenía que decirle eso en un salón de clase? ¿Era alguna especie de truco o algo? ¿Lo estaba probando? _Kanao me va a matar…_

A pesar de que su corazón latió frenéticamente, intentó hablar lo más calmado posible. —¿Qué? —fue lo único que le salió, por otro lado.

La chica se acercó un poco más a él. Tanjirou tragó saliva. —Me preguntaba si querrías venir a mi casa después de clase. Ninguna de mis hermanas va a estar.

—¿Q-qué? Y-yo-

Ella se inclinó hacia él, su aliento en la oreja le envió escalofríos por la espalda y su aroma invadió su nariz. —Tanjirou… —gimió.

—K-Kanao…

—Tanjirou —eso no fue un gemido. Ni siquiera fue la voz de Kanao —. ¡Tanjirou!

Ante el grito, evidentemente masculino, el Kamado se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, llamando la atención de todos en el aula. —¡¿Qué?! —su pierna golpeó fuerte el pupitre, por lo que un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo —. ¡Auch!

Y después una tiza le golpeó la frente. —¡Kamado, ¿qué carajo piensas que haces?!

No tenía tiempo para esto ahora, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a la puerta de su salón. —¡Lo siento, sensei, pero tengo que ir al baño ahora!

Genya y Kanao se miraron, sin encontrarle explicación a la actitud de su amigo.

Alejándose de sus compañeros sorprendidos, Tanjirou casi corrió a la entrada del baño y se detuvo justo antes de que pudiera haber entrado al baño de las damas. No quería pasar otra vergüenza por el día. Tan pronto como entró al baño adecuado, el chico se dirigió al lavabo y abrió el grifo del que salió agua fría, dejando que corriera entre sus dedos mientras ahuecaba las manos bajo la corriente. Después se salpicó la cara con el líquido helado y se apoyó contra la pared, dejando que el agua goteara por su cuello y dentro de su camisa.

Eso no fue suficiente para calmar sus hormonas en ebullición, así que hizo lo más estúpido que pudo haber pensado. Juntó agua en una de sus manos una vez más y, respirando hondo, con la mano desocupada tiró un poco de la parte delantera de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

—Voy a morir… —y con eso, vertió el agua fría sin ceremonias en los confines cálidos de sus pantalones.

Reprimiendo un alarido alarmado, Tanjirou se inclinó sobre el lavabo y gimió de autocompasión.

—Cada día encuentro más cosas raras en esta escuela —ante la repentina voz, el Kamado se giró para mirar a un tipo de contextura atlética y tatuajes en los brazos parado en la entrada del baño.

No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que era un estudiante de último año y que pasaba más tiempo peleando que yendo a clases. Su cabello era de un color extraño, tinturado, probablemente, algo entre rosa o rojo, y lo estaba juzgando con la mirada.

—Se que esto se ve muy mal, pero no es lo que parece.

Recibió un resoplo que pareció ser una corta risa burlesca como respuesta, y entonces el chico entró al baño y abrió un cubículo, entrando y dándola la oportunidad de escapar. Con suerte, no tendría que cruzarse con ese tipo nunca más en lo que quedaba del año escolar.

Cuando fue de regreso al salón de clase, el timbre anunciando la finalización del día lo recibió. Pudo ver que Zenitsu e Inosuke lo estaban esperando fuera del aula, así que entró a recoger sus cosas, dándole gracias al cielo de que Kanao ya no estaba a la vista.

Pero Genya si estaba. —¿Qué demonios te pasó?

El chico hizo una mueca. No podía creer que había tenido una de sus pequeñas fantasías en un momento tan equívoco. —Y-yo-

—Kamado, estás castigado por lo que queda de la semana —fue todo lo que escuchó de parte del maestro de cabello blanco antes de que abandonara el aula.

—¿Por qué tu hermano me odia tanto?

_¿Por qué la vida lo odia tanto?_

* * *

**Este capítulo no ha quedado largo, ni siquiera fue de la extensión que suelo escribir para los capítulos de este fic, pero el siguiente capítulo sí será un poco más extenso. Espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic, y yo me despido. ¡Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, si puedo!**

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

.

.

.

El hijo mayor de la familia Kamado era un chico listo. Su madre supo que haría grandes cosas desde el momento en el que dijo mamá—y no papá—primero, con tan solo nueve meses. Eso nadie lo ponía en duda, después de todo, era la voz de la razón en su grupo de amigos y tenía un promedio casi perfecto—si no fuera por matemática, pero el profesor lo odiaba—. No tenía la frente tan grande por nada, le dijo Zenitsu alguna vez. Esa cabezota almacenaba un cerebro con gran inteligencia.

Él se guiaba por el raciocinio, así que, en ese momento, a sus cortos 15 años—casi 16—, durante una clase de física, escuchando una teoría que conocía porque ya la había estudiado bastante—curiosamente, tampoco le agradaba mucho al maestro de física—, decidió pensar en otra cosa, algo más preocupante. Algo en lo que tenía que pensar a profundidad, aunque al principio de toda la situación parecía recio a hacerlo.

—Así que, básicamente, describe cómo se propagan las ondas —decía Iguro-sensei ensimismado en continuar con aquella perorata que nadie entendía del todo—a juzgar por cómo se revolvían el cabello intentando seguir el ritmo de la clase—, y que Tanjirou estaba cansado de escuchar una y otra vez en dos sesiones diferentes a lo largo de esa semana.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, todo su suplicio comenzó con esa extraña sensación en su pecho que al principio creyó, era arritmia. Se desencadenó en algún momento después de que iniciara el año escolar y haber sido asignado al mismo salón que Kanao—y Genya, pero él no ponía su corazón a mil por hora—, así que empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella.

O no.

Realmente, si es totalmente sincero, Tanjirou sabía que la "arritmia" venía desde hace algún tiempo atrás. Un poco después de que la conoció, más específicamente, aun siendo unos niños, quiso hacer algo para hacerla decidir por sí misma y que no dependiera de esa moneda que lanzaba cada vez que se le preguntaba algo. Quiso dibujar sonrisas en su rostro y darle un poco de brillo a sus ojos casi vacíos, aun sin saber las razones detrás de eso. Quiso integrarla a su grupo de amigos para que también fueran los amigos de ella, aun si la niña no hacia el mayor esfuerzo por comunicarse debidamente. Quiso hacer tantas cosas por la niña que parecía estar en agujero negro interminable.

—Sabes, Tanjirou, cuando la ves así, siempre pones esa cara, como si tuvieras dolor de estómago, parece que quieres correr a ella y abrazarla. Suenas triste —había dicho Zenitsu en ese momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El niño le giró la cara hacia un lado, y sorprendido se quedó al notar su propia cara en el ventanal de una tienda de comestibles. Fue como si aventaran una piedra a su tranquilo mar de vida, creando suaves ondas que se expandían sin control.

Asombrado, el Kamado miró a otro lado. No, su tez no era la de alguien a quien le duele el estómago…era más bien como si estuviera presenciando el instante en que la niña se arrojaba de un barranco directo a un mar oscuro y peligroso, generando con su caída olas violentas que él no podía atravesar para salvarla.

Bien, muy bien. Con ese recuerdo particular, tenía muy claro que desde hace mucho sentía algo por Kanao, pero ¿cómo es que su amor puro de niño inocente se transformó en lo que actualmente era?

Además, independientemente de sus fantasías de adolescente hormonal, ¿cómo podría vivir en paz estando enamorado de una de sus amigas más preciadas? En algún momento ese sentimiento sería más fuerte que él y tendría que confesarse, y mentiría si dijera que hacer eso no le asustaba. ¿Qué pensaba Kanao de él, en primer lugar?

Ella tenía una vista aguda, pero seguro no podía notar el oleaje salvaje que generaba en el interior del joven Kamado, mucho menos estaba enterada de cuánto y de qué manera afectaba al chico con su cercanía. Crudamente, Tanjirou se preguntó: ¿Qué debería hacer para que ella lo mirara de la forma en que él la miraba, como lo más valioso del mundo? ¿Cómo podría generar ondas en ella para que pudiera notar que él estaba ahí? ¿Es que no podía notar que estaba enamorado de una forma devastadoramente cursi?

—Oye, Tanjirou —llamó Genya, casi susurrando —. Vas a perforar la cabeza de Kanao.

El de cabellos rojizos dio un respingo—porque no se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijamente—y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, ocultando su rostro enrojecido y susurrando cosas inteligibles. El otro adolescente lo miró, extrañado por su comportamiento, para después dirigir su vista a la chica sentada en el pupitre justo a su lado. La pelinegra tenía fijos sus enormes ojos en Tanjirou; los orbes destellaron unos momentos, como si mirara algo que anhelaba. Cuando Kanao notó que Genya la estaba mirando, se sonrojó y clavó su cabeza en el cuaderno.

En ocasiones, se está solo en la vida por idiota.

Shinazugawa Genya estaba en la mitad de un par de idiotas.

* * *

—Entonces, básicamente, te gusta Kanao —Zenitsu sorbió un poco de jugo de la cajita que sostenía —. ¿Cuál es la novedad?

Tanjirou supo que iba a explotar si no le decía a alguien acerca de sus sentimientos—y por supuesto, no le iba a decir a la persona que causa esos sentimientos—por Tsuyuri Kanao luego de su repentina reflexión en la clase de física. Como no pudo ser de otra forma, y como se esperaba que actuara un adolescente, el chico le comentó de esto a sus dos mejores amigos. O bueno, fue más como solo contárselo a Zenitsu, porque Inosuke estaba más preocupado por devorar el almuerzo que Tanjirou había traído. Algo normal, por otro lado.

El chico se sorprendió un poco ante esa respuesta. —¿Ya lo sabías?

—No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. La miras todo el tiempo —¿en serio Tanjirou era tan obvio? —. Es una gran sorpresa que su pecho no haya tenido ya una perforación, pero no te culpo, Kanao es muyyy bonita.

—¡Yo no miro su pecho!

—Si lo haces —Zenitsu rodó los ojos —. Hasta el cerdo aquí presente puede dar fe de ello.

Él resopló. —D-de todas formas, ese no es el punto aquí. No tengo ni idea qué debo hacer ahora, y realmente creo que moriré si sigo…ehhh…pensando _esas_ cosas de ella.

—Dile —dijo Inosuke una vez se tragó la última bola de arroz, sorprendiendo al otro par.

Tanjirou no se esperaba que Inosuke dijera algo, porque había asumido que se había desconectado de la conversación una vez el almuerzo fue puesto en frente suyo—como pasaba a menudo—. Pero bueno, el chico, si algo era, fue impredecible.

—Creo que ya establecimos el punto de que no creo ser capaz de-

—¡MONJIRO! —el grito espartano más la repentina sacudida a su cuerpo le hizo morderse la lengua y casi ahogarse con su propia saliva, pero por lo menos no se cayó como Zenitsu —. ¡No seas cobarde y dile a Kanoko que tu-!

La boca de Inosuke fue repentinamente obstruida por la mano de Zenitsu, que llegó justo a tiempo para hacerlo callar ante la llegada de Kanao y Aoi. Tanjirou lo agradeció profundamente.

—¿Decirle a Kanao qué cosa? —preguntó Aoi.

Cantó victoria muy rápido. A esa niña no se le pasaba ni una.

—N-nada —Tanjirou se rio nervioso sentado desde el lugar en donde estaba, incapaz de ver a Kanao —. Nada de nada.

—Estas poniendo esa cara horrible que pones cuando estás mintiendo —con esa declaración, la chica de las dos colas alzó una ceja, inquisidora.

—¿Qué cara? Tanjirou no está poniendo ninguna cara rara. Te estás imaginando cosas, Aoi-san —intervino Zenitsu, que era más entrando en el arte de la mentira que Tanjirou.

Inosuke mordió la mano de Zenitsu cuando él terminó de hablar y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que la parte posterior de su cráneo se estrellara contra la nariz del niño rubio. El grito agudo que soltó Zenitsu fue amortiguado por el grito de Inosuke.

—¡Argg, nadie calla al gran Inosuke!

—¡Me rompiste la nariz, bruto! ¡Creo que escuché el hueso hacer "crack"! ¡Está hecho trizas! ¡Arruinaste mi cara, y no tenía nada de bueno para empezar! ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil, puerco inútil!

—¡¿Y eso qué importa?! —con eso, el niño de cabello largo se giró a mirar a Tanjirou, para después señalar a Kanao —. ¡Gonpachiro, dile!

—¿Decirle qué? —Aoi presionó. Kanao sólo miraba de un lado para otro.

Por su parte, Zenitsu giró bruscamente la cabeza de Inosuke para que lo mirara. —¡¿Cómo que no importa?! ¡¿Pagarás mi cirugía plástica?! ¡¿Eh, eh, EHHHHH?!

—¡Monitsu, eres muy molesto! ¡Voy a aplastarte si no te callas!

—¡Oigan, respondan!

—¡Ya cállate tú también, bruja!

—¡¿B-bruja?!

Eso fue todo lo que Tanjirou pudo manejar. Antes de que Inosuke y Aoi comenzaran a discutir, decidió interrumpir a una manera poco inusual. —¡YA!

El silencio se hizo tras el grito, y fue únicamente roto por la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso para el almuerzo. El Kamado se sintió verdaderamente aliviado. Este suplicio había acabado y no tendría que ser forzado a hacer una confesión amorosa por presión. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a retornar a las aulas de clase—y Zenitsu a la enfermería—, Tanjirou fue detenido abruptamente por un agarre en su camisa.

Comenzó a hiperventilar en el momento en que se dio cuenta que fue Kanao quien lo detuvo. Se dio cuenta también que habían quedado los dos solos—Zenitsu estaba muy preocupado por su nariz y seguramente Aoi e Inosuke estaban discutiendo, por lo que no tomaron importancia de que los dejaron atrás—, y su disnea aumentó cuando ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía indecisa por lo que quería preguntar, y la vio meterse la mano izquierda al bolsillo de su falda—probablemente para sacar la moneda—pero la retiró casi al instante.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó finalmente, con esa suave y dulce voz que alborotaba las mariposas en su estómago.

Todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse por completo. Lo único que él podía ver ahora era un punto imaginario en la frente de la niña, e intentó no inhalar mucho el olor agradable que ella tenía. —Verás…p-pues yo —balbuceó vergonzosamente y sintió las palmas de sus manos sudar. No estaba listo para hacer esto aún.

Kanao ladeó la cabeza, signo claro de confusión. —¿Tanjirou?

Tanjirou tragó el nudo en su garganta y se obligó a sacar las palabras. —Tú… —comenzó de nuevo, pero parecía no encontrar algo adecuado para decirle —. ¿Quiere ir mañana a pasar la tarde en la vieja cabaña?

Eso no era lo que planeaba decirle, y salió totalmente espontáneo. Se dio una patada mental e incluso quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared por su cobardía.

—¿La cabaña?

—Si, ya sabes, a la que íbamos cuando éramos pequeños —explicó, y añadió impulsivamente: —. Por supuesto que también vendrán Zenitsu, Inosuke y Genya.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica asintió lentamente. —Iré —después de eso, comenzó a alejarse, rumbo al salón de clase —. ¿Vienes?

Tanjirou asintió y se limitó a seguirla, repitiendo los últimos cinco minutos en su cabeza una y otra vez.

* * *

Cuando la clase de historia acabó, el día escolar oficialmente había llegado a su fin. Organizando sus libros en la maleta, Tanjirou se despidió de Kanao y alcanzó a Genya antes de que saliera del aula. Tenía que decirle que ahora, repentinamente, tendrían una reunión en la vieja cabaña que usaban para jugar cuando eran niños. Si le preguntaba por qué la invitación tan repentina, no sabría que decirle, realmente. Esperaba que no lo preguntara, de todas formas.

Pero, por supuesto, Tanjirou estaba condenado de muchas formas.

—¿Por qué tan repentino?

—B-bueno, porque… ¿sí? —antes de que el chico notablemente más alto hablara, interrumpió —. Acompáñame a la enfermería por Zenitsu y lo piensas, ¿vale?

Una vez ambos llegaron a la enfermería, Tanjirou buscó a la doctora Tamayo para saludarla y preguntar por Zenitsu, pero no la encontró. Genya dijo que la buscaría para que le diera salida a Zenitsu y pudiesen irse. Cuando el chico se fue, el Kamado olió el aroma de sus dos mejores amigos, por lo que se encaminó a una de las camillas, encontrándolos como se esperaría: peleando.

Zenitsu, con su nariz vendada, púrpura e hinchada, y además lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, sonrió cuando lo vio llegar.

—Si que eres un idiota, Kentaro. Solo tenías que decirle lo mismo que nos dijiste a nosotros.

—¿No puedes ser más considerado? —el rubio reprendió a Inosuke.

—Confesarse a una chica no es tarea fácil —Tanjirou dijo —. Ya me entenderás cuando estés en una situación parecida —luego de eso, se replanteó lo que dijo. ¿Inosuke alguna vez incluso tendría la necesidad de confesarse a una chica? Lo dudaba.

Inosuke rodó los ojos y Zenitsu asintió. —También es cierto que la mayoría de las personas asumen que la persona de su afecto aceptará la confesión, y no piensan en que cabe la posibilidad de una respuesta negativa.

Otra razón por la cual no debería decirle nada a Kanao, nunca, y quedarse fantaseado con ella toda la vida. Sería muy incómodo para todos si la niña lo rechazaba.

—Gracias por poner ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, Zenitsu —Tanjirou se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Pero podríamos solucionar ese problema si solo practicas lo que vas a decirle —sugirió el rubio.

—¿Práctica?

—Si. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es practicar lo que vas a decirle a Kanao en el momento de la confesión. Yo lo hago a menudo cuando quiero decirle a Nezuko-chan cuanto la quiero.

—Pft, si, ¿y eso como te funciona? —ante la burla de Inosuke, Zenitsu lo miró con enojo.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso? —cuestionó Tanjirou, parando el inicio de otra guerra campal.

Zenitsu observó a Tanjirou, y después a Inosuke. —Pues…

La comunicación cósmica entre los tres ocurrió de nuevo.

—No —ambos chicos inmediatamente negaron lo que rubio les había propuesto con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, es sólo una simulación. Yo tomaba el trapeador simulando que era Nezuko-chan. No es tan malo.

—¿Fingías que mi hermana era un trapeador?

—¡Hay que ser recursivos! ¡Y no me mires así! —cuando Tanjirou cambió su mirada de desagrado, Zenitsu continuó —. ¿No quieres tener seguridad a la hora de confesar tus sentimientos?

—Si, pero es que…

—Es una cosa de solo cinco minutos.

—De todas formas, no lo voy a hacer —Inosuke se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana —. ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo la chica?

_Por obvias razones…_

—Porque Tanjirou necesita ser Tanjirou. No puede actuar como Kanao, y yo tengo que supervisar todo. Venga, Inosuke, esto no te matará —luego de esas palabras, Zenitsu sonrió, burlón —. Está bien, si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo, no pasa nada.

Cinco segundos fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la provocación surtiera efecto. —¡Bien, lo haré!

—¡Bien! —exclamó el adolescente mayor entre los tres, con una voz que figuraba emoción —. Entonces, Tanjirou, pretende que Inosuke es Kanao y que están teniendo un tiempo maravilloso juntos. Por lo tanto, es el momento de hacer una confesión.

¿Por qué aceptó hacer esto, en primer lugar? Tendría que haberse detenido a pensarlo dos veces antes de lanzarse al precipicio.

—Bueno, no tengo todo el día, Gonpachiro, conquístame.

Sonó terrible, pero Tanjirou le restó importancia.

—Uhmm, bien —el Kamado se rascó la cabeza, incómodo con tener que imaginar las lindas facciones de Kanao en…las lindas facciones de Inosuke —. K-Kanao…

—Toma sus manos —instruyó Zenitsu.

—¿Qué? —ambos chicos restantes cuestionaron.

—Para que sea más realista.

Vacilante, Tanjirou tomó las manos de Inosuke—tratando de imaginar la suavidad de Kanao—y se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, Kanao…

—¿Si, Tontaro? —respondió Inosuke, con su nombre incorrecto y un tono de voz que a Tanjirou casi le provoca cáncer, pero en serio apreciaba que se tomara el trabajo de intentar cambiar su voz gruesa por una más aguda.

—Tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente aprecio mucho eso, pero con los años he llegado a quererte más que como a una amiga. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que yo-

—Tamayo-san tuvo que salir a reabastecer la enfermería, pero quedé yo y esta chica a cargo. Y si, tus amigos ya se pueden largar. Agatsuma, eres li-

Cuando Yushiro abrió la cortina, siendo seguido por Genya y Aoi, lo recibió una imagen que no solo lo dejó a él petrificado, sino a los otros dos jóvenes. Las manos de Tanjirou estaban entrelazadas con las de Inosuke, quién parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar la risa mientras Zenitsu contemplaba toda la escena con evidente diversión en su mirada, y la boca medio abierta del Kamado, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo, pero en su lugar se quedó callado mirando a los intrusos.

Genya estaba oficialmente mortificado, Yushiro parecía incluso divertido con la situación, y Aoi estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma.

—Sé que esto se ve muy mal, pero no es lo que parece —Tanjirou ya había vivido esto y ya había dicho esto no hace menos de una semana, durante el incidente en el baño. Parecía que el universo quería avergonzarlo frente a las personas a como dé lugar.

—N-no tienen que explicarlo. Es totalmente normal hoy en día —dijo Aoi apresuradamente. Con esas palabras, Inosuke soltó las manos de Tanjirou como si fueran ácido. Aoi se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a salir del lugar.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mujer?! ¡Oye, no huyas!

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero fuera de la enfermería —continuó Yushiro, alejándose igualmente.

—¡Es que lo entendieron todo mal! —exclamó Tanjirou, pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Genya seguía hecho piedra, mientras Zenitsu, fallando miserablemente para detener sus risas, finalmente estalló a carcajadas.

—Te va costar recuperarte de esta, Tanjirou, ¡AY! —el Kamado no hizo nada esta vez para salvar a Zenitsu de la furia de Inosuke. Se lo merecía —. ¡Ayúdame, Tanjirouuuu!

Ahora no solo tenía el problema de sus fantasías y de como decirle a Kanao lo que sentía por ella; se le había sumado a la lista sacarle de la cabeza la idea a su "hermana" de que el podría ser gay. Por eso nunca se deben seguir los planes de Zenitsu.

* * *

**No es el universo quien quiere acabar con Kamaboko Gonpachiro, soy yo, jajajajaja :v**

**Creo que este fic se alargará como por dos capítulos. Este cap estaba planeado de otra forma, pero me dejé llevar escribiendo el final del cap, jajajajaja. Eso gracias a un Dj donde Zenitsu le pide a Inosuke que finja ser su novia para enviar una foto xD me inspiré, así que dejé lo que había escrito aquí para el siguiente cap (aunque tengo que hacerle modificaciones) y en su lugar, puse esto. Sonó divertido en mi cabeza. No puedo prometer que Tanjirou no sea sorprendido una vez en una situación comprometedora por otra persona xD ¡Ah! respondiendo a una pregunta común entre algunos comentarios sobre si habrán más parejas en el fic, no lo creo. Cuando hago un fic que se centra en una pareja, me es un poco complicado escribir sobre otra pareja en ese mismo fic. Quizá le haga una primavera de la juventud a Zenitsu e Inosuke algún día también :v **

**Entre otras noticias, pues como ahora estoy estudiando virtualmente por el tema de la pandemia, me han dejado más trabajos de lo usual, así que no creo actualizar pronto. Sin embargo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! **

**Kiry se despide de todos, paz~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Kanao que nadie pidió pero que yo quise escribir porque también me quiero reír de ella (? No, en realidad es porque quería recrear como Kanao ve a Tanjirou y eso, además de que esta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para enlazar lo que se viene a continuación, y que quedara bien explicado cómo pasó eso. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

.

.

.

Tsuyuri Kanao era una niña de pocas palabras. Eso era tan claro como que Genya es más bueno que el pan a pesar de tener cara de delincuente, Zenitsu quedaría sordo a causa de sus propios gritos algún día, Inosuke era un idiota inocente y Tanjirou era el sol de verano que derretía corazones.

Por eso, cuando la llevaron al hogar de paso—forma bonita para llamar a un orfanato—, a una tierna edad de siete años, no pudo ser adoptaba fácilmente, a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Generalmente, cuando le conseguían una pareja interesada en ser sus padres adoptivos, no quedaban muy a gusto con la niña muda. Incluso, entre los niños del orfanato, se creó el rumor de que la niña en realidad no tenía lengua. La imaginación de los niños podía con todo.

Ella solo hacía cosas si se le ordenaba hacerlas, no porque quisiera hacerlas. Desde salir a jugar al jardín hasta la cosa más simple como comer. Iba a las entrevistas para un posible hogar porque así se lo ordenaba que lo hiciera, pero ella no sentía la necesidad de una familia, como lo hicieron los demás niños.

Tener una familia lastimaba. Dejaba marcas en el cuerpo que dolían durante toda la noche. Que dolían incluso durante días. Ella no quería eso de nuevo.

_Muchos traumas infantiles_, había escuchado que una de las cuidadoras del lugar le decía a la pareja de turno que se había interesado por ella, después de la entrevista, cuando ellos preguntaron por qué la niña se comportaba de esa forma, o si no sabía hablar.

—A este paso, te quedarás aquí para siempre —le dijo la mujer cuando la pareja se fue, con tono de decepción. Era algo que ella les decía a los otros niños cuando no se portaban bien durante una entrevista de adopción, pero a ella no le importaba.

Tres años después de haber llegado a ese lugar, con 10 años, aun el panorama no había cambiado mucho. Las entrevistas habían disminuido considerablemente, pero seguía sin tomarle importancia a ese asunto. Sin embargo, hubo una tarde que cambió todo. Una tarde en donde el orfanato estaba recibiendo donaciones de suministros, principalmente comida para los niños, cuando Kanao las conoció.

Se había acostumbrado a que los otros niños la molestaran, tratando de sacar palabras de ella de cualquier forma. Eso no le importaba, realmente. Lo soportaba bastante bien.

—¿Qué les ha hecho esta niña para que la traten así? —una mujer se acercó, siendo seguida de otra un poco más joven —. ¿No creen que es un poco ventajoso ser cuatro contra uno?

—Si no se van y la dejan, avisaremos lo que hacen en su tiempo libre a la encargada y probablemente serán castigados —sentenció la chica más baja, con el ceño fruncido.

Los niños huyeron despavoridos ante la advertencia-amenaza que habían recibido, dejando a la niña sola. Por su parecido, era evidente que las dos mujeres eran hermanas. La más alta y de cabello largo se acercó para levantarla y arreglarle la ropa, sacudiendo el polvo.

—No deberías dejar que hagan eso contigo —le dijo la otra chica, sacándole ramitas del cabello —. Defiéndete la próxima vez.

—No le des esos concejos —reprendió la que parecía mayor, terminando de arreglarla —. Bien, eso está mejor, ¿no? —ella le sonrió —. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿sabes?

Ella nunca había visto tanta amabilidad y sinceridad en la mirada de una persona, como la que tenía aquella mujer. La sonrisa más cálida y pura que le pudieron haber brindado fue en ese momento, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se quebrara, y Kanao lloró. No sabía por qué lloraba. Había algo que apretaba dentro suyo, y pareció multiplicarse cuando esa mujer la abrazó tiernamente mientras la otra chica le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

Kanao fue adoptada dos días después por Kochou Kanae. A pesar de que seguía teniendo problemas para decidir por sí misma sin que fuese una orden, a pesar de que prácticamente no hablaba, la adoptaron. Y ella le dijo un montón de cosas, como que ya no tendría que sentirse sola, o que ahora podría estar protegida siempre, y que tendría tres hermanas mayores para el caso.

—Kanae, Shinobu y Aoi —Kanae las nombró con una sonrisa —. Una familia de cuatro, pero una familia amorosa. ¿No te gusta eso?

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de la niña, Kanae le presentó una solución temporal a su problema de decisión.

—Cara o sello —dijo, mostrándole una moneda que había sacado de su bolsillo —. Cuando no sepas que decisión tomar, como, por ejemplo, en este momento, si quieres o no hablar conmigo, toma la moneda y deja que ella decida por ti.

Kanao asintió, haciendo lo que le dijeron. Cara para hablar, sello para no hacerlo. La tiró al aire y, gracias a su vista aguda, pudo atraparla limpiamente.

—¿Y bien?

—Me gusta. Gracias —desde ese entonces, la moneda se convirtió en su mejor aliada en momentos de decisiones.

Fue un año lleno de cambios, adaptaciones y ajustes, y esos cambios tuvieron que extenderse mucho más cuando se mudaron por falta de espacio en el momento que a la familia se le agregó otro miembro: una niña de cinco años llamada Naho.

Así, cuando tenía 11 años, Tsuyuri Kanao conoció a Hashibira Inosuke. O el niño cerdo, como a Aoi le gustaba llamarlo. El niño, pequeño—más bajo que ella, sin duda—, delgado y ruidoso, era su vecino, y ya que durante ese verano la mayor parte del día su madre trabajaba, para no dejarlo solo, Inosuke se quedaba en su casa siendo cuidado por Kanae, y eventualmente Kanao comenzó a jugar con él, porque así lo decidía la moneda cada que él le preguntaba.

—Es raro que siempre lances esa moneda al aire para decidir entre sí o no —lo decía el niño que traía una máscara de jabalí puesta, y ella no lo cuestionaba por eso —. ¿Vienes o no vienes? Gonpachiro, Monitsu y Yenga me están esperando.

Cara era para ir al parque, sello para no ir. Pero incluso cuando lanzó la moneda, algo dentro de ella se agitó con el deseo de que saliera cara, pero se apagó inmediatamente. Como era costumbre con Inosuke—ya que siempre ganaba porque era el jefe, o eso decía él—, salió cara, así que Kanao aceptó su oferta de salir a jugar al parque y reunirse con sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a dicho destino, tres cabezas se giraron a mirarla.

—Ella es Kanoko…no me acuerdo de su apellido —no entendía la extraña manía de Inosuke por decir mal su nombre, pero decidió que no le importaba tanto como para preguntarle a la moneda si debía o no corregir al niño —. Ellos son Itadaki Tontaro, Shizugawa wonya y…Monitsu.

Tres gritos al unísono hicieron que Kanao saltara un poco en su lugar. Estos niños parecían igual de enérgicos a Inosuke. Aunque quizá por eso eran sus amigos. Eran demasiado brillantes para alguien tan opaco como ella.

—¡Shinazugawa, tonto! ¡Y me llamo Genya!

—Tanjirou. No es tan difícil, Inosuke. Tan-ji-rou.

—¿Por qué soy el único que no tiene un apellido? ¡Al menos invéntame uno!

—¡Urg, ustedes son tan molestos y estúpidos! ¡Los subordinados no deben pelear contra el jefe! —Inosuke les gritó, haciendo que el niño rubio y el de cabello rapado se enojaran y empezaran a discutir con él.

Kanao los miró desde donde estaba parada, asombrada por las palabras que gritaba su pequeño vecino. Tenía un vocabulario extenso de groserías para alguien tan pequeñito y escuálido. Mientras los miraba, escuchando cosas como "_le voy a decir a mi hermano_" y "_yo también puedo decirle al mío_", se preguntó si debería volver a casa. Después de todo, parecía que no iban a acabar pronto y ella no iba a quedarse ahí parada esperando a que pudiesen jugar. Estuvo a punto de sacar la moneda de su bolsillo para decidir, pero el niño restante, que no estaba en una guerra verbal con los otros, empezó a hablar con ella.

—Perdón por eso. Se supone que jugaríamos, pero a veces ellos son muy…bueno, así —ella lo miró, atendiendo lo que decía —. ¿Realmente tu nombre es Kanoko? Porque, conociendo a Inosuke, lo ha dicho mal.

La niña lo siguió mirando, con su vista un poco más aguda que la alguien promedio, lo observó de pies a cabeza, estudiando la cicatriz en su frente—bastante amplia—, para después mirar sus ojos color… ¿rubí? Parecían más vinotinto, pero no eran totalmente rojos. Cuando él ladeó la cabeza, confuso de que ella no dijera nada y sólo lo estuviera observando, Kanao sacó su preciada moneda. Ante la mirada atenta del niño, ella la lanzó al aire y la atrapó limpiamente. Luego de ver el resultado, volvió su mirar a él nuevamente.

—Tsuyuri Kanao —ella respondió, no perdiendo de vista la reacción exagerada del niño, que se acercó repentinamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

—¡Kanao es un nombre muy bonito! ¡Yo soy Kamado Tanjirou, mucho gusto! ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!

_Amigos…_

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras, apenas dándose cuenta de que él había tomado su mano en algún momento durante su discurso, gracias al calor que repentinamente registró en esa región. Ese día, en el parque, con la brisa del verano, el sol en lo alto y una pelea entre tres niños, Kanao conoció otra sonrisa igual de cálida y pura como la de Kanae, sólo que esta vez fue en un niño de cabellos rojizos.

—¡Por tu culpa, cerdo tonto, Tanjirou está hablando con la niña bonita en mi lugar! —el llanto del chico rubio hizo que Tanjirou y Kanao se giraran a ver a los niños que habían detenido su pelea repentinamente —. ¡Hasta ya la está tomando de la mano!

Repentinamente, el calor que envolvía su mano desapareció, y Kanao deseó que volviera.

Era curioso como todos esos recuerdos atacaron su mente de esa forma tan súbita. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo se parecía mucho a ese día, con Zenitsu, Genya e Inosuke peleando—con cuerpos no escuálidos y notablemente más altos que ella, ahora—, mientras ella estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Tanjirou, mirando, así que podría ser esa la explicación a sus repentinas memorias. O que la mano de Tanjirou estaba rozando levemente la de ella, transmitiendo olas de calor abrasador, también pudo haber sido una buena explicación. El corazón acelerado era prueba suficiente para esa hipótesis.

Podía recordar nítidamente las cuatro veces que Tanjirou la había tomado de la mano: Cuando se conocieron, cuando estuvieron en una casa fea una vez para Halloween, cuando le dijo que siguiera su corazón e hiciera las cosas que quisiera hacer por decisión propia, y la última vez, hace poco, cuando Kanao estuvo realmente enferma y sus amigos se quedaron con ella, él no soltó su mano.

Kanao quería volver a tocar su mano, pero guardó ese deseo en lo más profundo de su cabeza para evitar cavilar en eso. Últimamente, pensaba mucho en Tanjirou, y generalmente, cuando aparecía el chico en sus pensamientos, la piel le hormigueaba repentinamente, su corazón latía desbocado y una especie de agujero negro parecía estar succionando sus entrañas. Además, se sonrojaba notoriamente cuando él le sonreía. También se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando mucho, aunque ese hecho se lo hizo notar Nezuko un día, mientras estaban comiendo helado unos días antes de que la escuela reanudara actividades académicas.

Cuando buscó todas esas cosas en Internet—porque Internet todo lo sabe, escuchó decir a Kiyo alguna vez—el buscador le arrojó un montón de respuestas, juegos y test para saber_ si me gusta o no un chico._ A raíz de la resolución de casi todos los test que pudo encontrar, Kanao llegó a la respuesta más obvia; la misma que le arrojó todos los resultados a todas las encuestas que respondió: ella estaba enamorada de Tanjirou.

Realmente no se sintió insegura por eso. No quitaba el hecho de que estuviese avergonzada, pero insegura nunca. Era algo que sucedería eventualmente, supuso. Alguno de sus amigos varones terminaría por gustarle más que como amigo, o eso es lo que había escuchado de la mayoría de niñas que hablaban con ella ocasionalmente, preguntándole cuál de los cuatro chicos era su novio—o si los cuatro lo eran—. No le sorprendió tampoco que el chico hubiese sido Tanjirou. Él era radiante y ella era como una polilla atraída a esa brillantez. Pudo haber aceptado totalmente el hecho si él no fuera su amigo, y si él no hubiera empezado a actuar de forma extraña como lo hacía últimamente. Ah, y si a él, en efecto, le gustaran las chicas.

_—Tanjirou-san e Inosuke-san…Tanjirou-san e Inosuke-san_ —todavía podía recordar a Aoi la noche anterior contándole lo que vio en la enfermería de la escuela, lo cual fue como un baldado de agua fría que le heló todos los huesos.

Kanao había perdido sin siquiera intentarlo. Realmente el amor era complicado. Conocía de una ecuación con la que se podía analizar prácticamente todo, o eso les había enseñado Shinazugawa-sensei: desde lo más simple como podía ser la forma de una esfera, hasta lo más complejo como la trayectoria de un satélite alrededor de un planeta. Ese "prácticamente" debería ser "casi" todo, porque analizar el amor estaba muy por fuera de la cuestión. Kanao concluyó que Shinazugawa-sensei evidentemente nunca se había enamorado. O tal vez sí, y era igual de desafortunado que ella: enamorada de un chico al que ni le gustaban las mujeres.

Fue duro. Su corazón apretó dolorosamente, y cuando miró como Tanjirou sostenía a Inosuke para evitar que se fuera a los golpes con Genya, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Por qué suenas a celos? —Zenitsu, que ahora estaba a su lado, preguntó.

Tocando la moneda en su bolsillo, miró al rubio y se encogió de hombros. ¿Los celos se sentían como acido en el estómago? ¿Si estaba celosa? Bueno, si, tal vez. Un poco. Definitivamente.

Ella se levantó repentinamente del sofá, y eso hizo que la dispuesta por fin se detuviera. —Iré al baño —informó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir a dicho sitio

Estaba a punto de llegar al baño cuando pasó por la habitación que sabía, era la de Tanjirou. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia la puerta. Comprobó si estaba cerrada con seguro y al darse cuenta de que no, la abrió lentamente, volviéndola a cerrar un segundo después. No estaba bien que ella entrara a ese lugar sin ser invitada por su dueño. Había estado en su habitación antes, pero solo fueron breves minutos y nunca completamente adentro, realmente. Fue solo ahora que realmente tuvo la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo.

Kanao llevó su mano al bolsillo, sacó la moneda y la tiró. Era un viejo hábito al que recurría cuando realmente no sabía que decidir. Sello para entrar, cara para no hacerlo. Ella abrió la puerta nuevamente y entró cuando vio el resultado.

Cada detalle de su habitación no pasó desapercibido para su vista.

A su izquierda había una superficie que se podía usar como mesa. Estaba totalmente ordenada con libros y cuadernos de la escuela. A su derecha había un armario donde guardaba sus pertenencias personales: más libros, toallas y ropa. Los zapatos estaban en un cajón, chaquetas y suéteres en otro, y Kanao cerró el cajón de la ropa interior inmediatamente cuando lo abrió, sonrojada. Se sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando. Al lado de la ventana, había una foto de su familia y otra con sus amigos—ella incluida en la fotografía—de su cumpleaños número doce.

Delante de ella estaba su cama. Mientras miraba las sábanas ordenadas pero arrugadas, respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa. Se sentó en el firme colchón de espuma y pasó la mano por las sábanas. Seguramente, en su apuro por recibir a sus amigos en su casa después de la escuela, había dejado su uniforme tirado en la cama: pantalones, camisa con botones y el saco.

Las almohadas habían sido usadas. Uno retuvo levemente el rastro de su cabeza, la otro estaba contra la pared, un poco aplastada. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras trataba de imaginar sus hábitos de sueño: una persona que dormía de lado y abrazaba una almohada contra su pecho.

Kanao extendió la mano hacia el saco verde y sintió la tela suave, del tipo especialmente fabricado para un fácil mantenimiento, comodidad óptima y durabilidad. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrazó sutilmente, la tela tocó su nariz. Sintió un hormigueo al inhalar su aroma: detergente, suavizante de telas y.…_él._ Ella no podía identificar todos y cada uno de los aromas que lo hacían tan exclusivo con su sentido del olfato—como el mismo Tanjirou podría hacerlo—, pero era él. Luego sostuvo el saco con los brazos extendido, escudriñándolo. Los hombros eran anchos, y si ella lo usaba…

—Si me lo pongo… —susurró para sí misma, y sintió que su cara se ponía roja. La idea de que ella se probara la ropa que él usaba hizo que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan salvajemente.

Kanao volvió a sacudir la cabeza ante tales pensamientos, y después se tumbó en el colchón, el colchón donde Tanjirou dormía cada noche, sintiendo una especie de calor y hormigueo a través de sus piernas.

—Onii-chan me pidió que viniera a buscarte. ¿Te sientes bien? —Kanao abrió los ojos y la vista de Hanako, la hermanita de Tanjirou, la hizo saltar repentinamente de la cama y poniéndose de pie cual soldado —. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—N-no —dirigiéndose a la puerta, evitó a la niña por completo, porque no era una muy buena mentirosa —. Gracias por venir a buscarme. Ahora bajaré.

Con suerte, la niña olvidaría que una amiga de su hermano estuvo acostada en su cama abrazando su ropa.

Con suerte.

Sin embargo, la falta de la moneda en su bolsillo una vez ella regresó a su casa la hizo palidecer. Si Hanako no se lo decía, la moneda que muy probablemente estaría en su cama sin duda alguna se lo haría saber, y entonces él haría preguntas que ella no estaba segura de querer responder y…

Kanao dejó caer su cabeza contra le mesa, asustando a sus hermanas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinobu.

No, Kanao no estaba bien. Ella estaba condenada.

* * *

**See you next weekend! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

.

.

.

El primer error de Tanjirou fue invitarlos a pasar la noche en su casa. Era tarde y su madre le dijo que estaba bien si sus amigos se quedaban a dormir. El segundo error fue poner a Zenitsu e Inosuke a dormir en un mismo futón. Debió haber previsto que no dejarían descansar tranquilamente una vez se apagaron las luces.

Al menos también estaba Genya para ayudarlo a mantener a raya a ese par de tontos.

—Chicos, en serio, ya dejen de pelear. Van a despertar a mi mamá y mis hermanos —pidió el Kamado como por milésima vez, al escuchar que Zenitsu se quejaba de que le estaban halando el cabello y que Inosuke estaba prácticamente tirándolo del futón.

—No te quejes, si has sido tu el que los ha puesto ahí —Genya se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo y poniendo una almohada encima de su cabeza, golpeando con el codo "accidentalmente" a Tanjirou —. Propongo que los echemos a la calle.

—¡¿Y a mi por qué?! ¡Si no he hecho nada! —gritó Zenitsu, intentando escapar de las manos de Inosuke —. ¡Es este puerco imbécil que me quiere desfigurar!

—¡Cállate, cabeza de girasol! ¡No me estás dejando espacio!

—Inosuke, por favor, deja de halarle el cabello o la cara o lo que sea que le estés halando a Zenitsu. Compórtate y vamos a dormir, ¿sí? —Tanjirou pidió amablemente.

—¡¿Y por qué me como yo el sermón?! ¡Si fue Zankitsu el que empezó empujándome!

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Si fuiste tú el que subió las piernas encima de mí!

—Uno… hay cerdo a la parrilla. Dos… ¿los dientes de león son comestibles? Tres… —que Genya comenzara a contar comidas en lugar de ovejas para poder dormir era de lo más extraño, más si esas comidas sonaban sospechosamente a Inosuke y Zenitsu.

Tanjirou suspiró, agotado. Iba a ser una noche larguísima si no hacía algo pronto, así que decidió lo más sensato para hacer y que debió haber hecho desde el inicio: separarlos. Sin embargo, no podía mandar a Genya a dormir al futón porque era demasiado pequeño en longitud para él, y no quería que estuviera incómodo—y que agregara algo parecido a su persona en su cuenta de comidas para poder dormir—. Ser una persona alta debía ya de por sí ser difícil. Por lo tanto, como un soldado a punto de salvar a su patria, Tanjirou se despidió de su cama y agarró su colcha para bajar al futón.

—Inos… —se quedó callado y lo pensó mejor. Genya e Inosuke en una misma cama tampoco era una buena combinación. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo prever desgracias —. Zenitsu, ven a la cama. Yo duermo con Inosuke.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. En un par de movimientos el rubio estuvo sobre la cama y Tanjirou en el futón. Sin embargo, tuvo la necesidad de ir a vaciar su vejiga antes de poder dormir, por lo que se paró, salió de la habitación y se encaminó al baño. Estuvo solamente un minuto, uno, por fuera del cuarto. En esos sesenta segundos que estuvo ausente ya hubo tiempo suficiente para que los demás colocaran su vida patas arriba.

Y aquí estaba. El tercer error del buen Tanjirou, y quizá el más imperdonable de la noche, fue algo tan simple como no fijarse en haber escondido la moneda de Kanao de la vista de Zenitsu. Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, le pareció curioso que la luz de su lámpara estuviese prendida, pero se encontró con la vista aún más curiosa de sus tres amigos sentados en círculo sobre su cama—que aún no se había desbaratado de milagro—mirando algo que estaba en poder de la mano del rubio.

Parecía un ritual satánico. Tanjirou se preocupó ligeramente. No quería que invocaran a un demonio en su habitación.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó una vez entró a la habitación y se acercó a su cama, sentándose e ignorando el crujido que dio la pobrecita. Un leve sonrojo se instauró en sus mejillas cuando vio el objeto que tanto les había llamado la atención.

La moneda de Kanao.

—Tanjirou, ¿por qué tienes esto en tu poder? Tienes una obsesión insana con Kanao, amigo —le dijo Zenitsu, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Cuando él _tenía_ una obsesión insana con su hermana pequeña.

—Yo no-

—Espera, tú —Genya le señaló, y luego a Inosuke —, y tú, ¿no estaban saliendo o algo así? Ya saben, en plan no amistad —no lo dijo con crueldad, pero la diversión en su voz era evidente.

—¡No! —gritaron ambos chicos nombrados al unísono.

—A Gonpachiro le gusta Kanao —informó Inosuke después, dejando casi estupefacto a Genya, que lo miró como para confirmar lo que el otro chico le dijo. No necesitó palabras. Su cara ardiendo lo decía todo.

Tanjirou quería morir. —Gracias, Inosuke —el sarcasmo no era lo suyo, pero a veces no se abstenía de utilizarlo.

—De nada —por otro lado, eso no significaba que Inosuke lo entendiera, y como lo estaba mirando inocentemente, decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¿Tu estas sorprendido por eso? —Zenitsu le preguntó a Genya, mostrándole la moneda para agregar un efecto dramático —. ¡Si desde siempre fue muy evidente!

—¡Esta no es mi cara de sorpresa, estúpido! ¡Esta es la cara que uso cuando estoy con idiotas!

—¿Te miras así cuando estás frente a un espejo? —bien, Tanjirou no lo quiso, pero las palabras de Inosuke lograron darle un poco de gracia —. ¿O Monitsu es el idiota? Porque la respuesta es sí.

El adolescente más alto rodó los ojos. —La petición para echar a Inosuke sigue en pie.

—La secundo —dijo Zenitsu.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Puedo golpearlos, Monjiro? Quiero golpearlos.

—No —había un pequeño dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza —. Dejemos esto, ¿bien? Sólo durmamos y-

—¡¿Durmamos?! ¡¿No nos dirás qué pasó entre tu y Kanao?! ¡¿Por qué está esto aquí?!

—Zenitsu, deja de gritar —¿por qué, oh, por qué? Él quería mucho a Zenitsu, pero si no se callaba pronto estaría considerando seriamente tirarlo por la ventana.

—Robarle a Kanao su moneda no hará que ella quiera salir contigo. Tal vez la necesite para decidir si quiere o no quiere —a Genya también.

—¡Yo no le robé la moneda! —Tanjirou se mordió la lengua en cuanto alzó la voz. Esperaba que ningún miembro de su familia se hubiera despertado con todo el alboroto —. Apareció aquí el fin de semana pasado, y me pareció extraño. Quise devolvérsela en cuanto la vi en la escuela, pero creo que me ha estado evitando durante toda la semana.

Aún podía recordar el momento en el que encontró el inofensivo objeto que había estado causando tanto alboroto. Ese día, se había despedido de sus amigos—Kanao incluida—y ayudó a su madre a preparar la cena. Luego jugó un poco con sus hermanos menores, y se fue a descansar. En cuanto entró a su habitación, le recibió el agradable olor de Kanao, aunque era casi imperceptible. Al asegurarse que no era una de sus repentinas fantasías, se preguntó brevemente por qué, y si ella había entrado a su habitación por alguna razón en particular. Después vio la moneda en el colchón y el saco de su uniforme levemente arrugado—y definitivamente con el olor de Kanao impregnado—y su corazón retumbó fuerte en su pecho.

El pensamiento de que ella había estado allí, acostada en su cama, no lo abandonó por lo que quedó del fin de semana. Pero no pudo averiguar nada—ni entregar la moneda—porque Kanao pareció repentinamente ocupada siempre, con el club de jardinería, o ayudando a Shinobu en que sabe qué cosas…ya no tomaba el almuerzo con ellos e incluso se dio cuenta de que se había ofrecido para ayudar a organizar la actividad cultural que ya estaba próxima, por lo tanto, pasaba más horas de las habituales en la escuela y no regresaba a casa con sus amigos.

—Ahora que lo dices…si —Zenitsu asintió, dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro —. Es raro.

—Kanao es rara. No pienses mucho en eso —Genya le puso una mano en su otro hombro. No ayudó a reconfortarlo, pero lo agradeció de todas formas.

—Ella no es rara, y de cualquier forma nunca me había evitado. Y no me gusta que lo haga. Se siente…mal —suspiró, y jugó con el cabello de Inosuke cuando el chico puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas, tal vez tratando de reconfortarlo como los otros dos.

Finalmente, hubo paz en la habitación. La suficiente como para permitirle cerrar los ojos y dormitar. Eso, hasta que Inosuke lo rompió.

—Tontaro —llamó el ser más malvado que pudo haber bajo aquel techo —. Tengo una idea.

—Peligro —dijo Genya, con demasiada experiencia como para no saber que el "tengo una idea" de Inosuke significaban cosas malas.

—En serio —Inosuke se incorporó, quedando sentado frente a los otros tres —. Si Momoa no va a la loma, la loma va a Momoa.

—Creo que es Maoma —corrigió Zenitsu —. Y en todo caso, ¿eso que tiene que ver con algo?

—Hay que acorralarla. No dejarle tiempo para que huya ni tenga a donde —con eso, el chico le arrebató la moneda a Zenitsu, se levantó y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, abrió la ventana del cuarto y saltó.

—¡Inosuke! —los tres gritaron, corriendo fuera de la habitación y escalera abajo, para salir de la casa. En algún momento durante su carrera se toparon con Nezuko, que venia subiendo con un vaso con agua, y pronto se unió a ellos.

—¡Estás demente! —le gritaron Zenitsu y Genya, mientras Nezuko y Tanjirou evaluaron su estado, preocupados por si se había golpeado.

Inosuke estaba reluciente, por decir lo menos. No cortes, no arañazos, consciente y absolutamente no muerto, que era lo importante.

—¡Cállense y vamos, mis secuaces!

¿Que por qué siempre le hacían caso pese a que era evidente que todo iba a salir mal al final? Ese era el verdadero misterio. El poder de convencimiento de Inosuke era tan poderoso como las artes de seducción de Zenitsu—o sea, nulo—e inteligente, lo que se dice inteligente, tampoco era. Pero más tontos eran ellos por dejarse arrastrar una y otra vez por sus planes que ponían en riesgo sus integridades físicas y emocionales. Años de conocerse no les sirvieron de escarmiento, ni mucho menos.

La cuestión era que, en algún momento no especificado, el cerebro carente de oxígeno de Inosuke concibió la maravillosa idea de ir a la casa de Kanao, a la casi media noche, con un frío que helaba hasta los huesos, en pijama y sin un verdadero plan estructurado al cual agarrar mano. ¿Por qué? _¿Para qué?_ Eso era algo que ni Genya, Zenitsu, Nezuko o Tanjirou fueron capaces de desentrañar, y eso que lo habían intentado.

Claro que la lógica de Inosuke se escapaba de sus entendimientos. Era imposible tratar de entender lo inentendible, y por eso siempre alabaron a su Santa madre.

—Puede que ya nos lo hayas dicho, Inosuke, pero… ¿por qué vamos a la casa de Kanao? —preguntó Tanjirou.

—Y tan condenadamente tarde —agregó Zenitsu, pegándose más al brazo de Tanjirou, no fuera que les robaran los pijamas y la moneda, que era el único dinero que tenían.

Inosuke miró a Tanjirou como si acabase de desprestigiar a la Nación entera con su estupidez e ignoró a Zenitsu. —A entregarle su moneda y que hables con ella para que dejes de revolcarte en tu misera y llorar porque te está ignorando.

Sus amigos lo contemplaron sin saber qué decir, como si acabasen de escuchar la predicación de un nuevo mesías. Lo habían juzgado como si fuese el ser con menos neuronas en el planeta para luego descubrir que, en realidad, era el más listo. Kanao no podría huir o poner excusas si Tanjirou iba a su casa. Tal vez podría cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Kanao era dulce y la posibilidad de que hiciera eso era mínima.

—¡Inosuke, eres un genio! —dijo Nezuko, animada y aplaudiendo. Zenitsu le gruñó a Inosuke por recibir cumplidos de la niña Kamado.

Si, si, la idea era buena, había que aceptarlo, pero… ¿por qué no podían esperar a que al menos hubiese estado de día? Era muy indecente llegar a una casa en donde solo vivían mujeres a esa hora y con esas fachas. ¿Y si la hermana mayor de Kanao, la maestra de biología, era la que abría la puerta? O peor aún, Shinobu…la cabeza de todos ellos rodaría, sin duda.

—Creo que mejor venimos luego, ¿sí? No vayas a tocar la puerta tan tarde.

—¿Quién habló de tocar la puerta? —con esas palabras, Inosuke agarró una piedra pequeña y la tiró hacia la ventaba visible del segundo piso. Al no obtener una respuesta, repitió la acción.

No hubo respuesta nuevamente. Eso debía ser una señal divina que les decía que dejaran el asunto para otro día. Tanjirou casi se sintió aliviado. Casi, porque sus ojos contemplaron con total asombro como Inosuke se trepaba a los hombros de Genya—con este último tratando de resistirse y zarandeándose en todas direcciones—. Cuando la voluntad de Inosuke se hizo—como siempre—él miró al Kamado, comunicándole con sus grandes ojos verdes que era su turno para trepar la escalera de cuerpos humanos improvisada. Seguramente porque ya era de noche y andaba con el juicio más espeso, Tanjirou accedió. Seriamente, ¿por qué siempre terminaban haciendo lo que Inosuke quería?

—Nezuko-chan, no mires, no vaya a ser que se te contagie lo tontos que son estos —dijo Zenitsu, tapándole los ojos a la chica en cuanto Tanjirou se puso en movimiento y comenzó a subirse encima de Genya hasta llegar a los hombros de Inosuke.

Era bueno que no sufriera de vértigo. Tragó saliva en cuento tuvo la ventana justo en frente suyo.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y toca la maldita ventana. ¿Sabes lo que esto le está haciendo a mis piernas? —ah, eso explicaba por qué Tanjirou sentía que todo temblaba. Eran las piernas de Genya.

—No seas niña, cara cortada —dijo Inosuke, aunque evidentemente le estaba pesando tener un cuerpo encima de él.

El Kamado suspiró y estiró la mano hacia la ventana, indeciso. Cuando recibió un pellizco en la pantorrilla—cortesía de Inosuke—tocó suavemente hasta que vio como una cortina se deslizaba de su lugar. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón latió más rápido cuando vio el movimiento que daba cuenta de que estaban abriendo la ventana.

Pero no fue Kanao quién lo recibió.

—¡¿Qué?! —los furiosos ojos azules de Aoi miraron a Tanjirou. Él no se tambaleó hacia atrás por puro milagro. Eso y que si lo hacía bien podría matarse y dejarle un trauma a Nezuko de por vida. No era el plan.

—H-hola, Aoi-san —saludarla no pareció hacerla feliz —. Ehhh, ¿cómo estás? Lindo cabello.

Ella alzó una ceja. Tanjirou pudo sentir el olor al enojo. Tal vez decir que su cabello estaba bonito cuando era todo alborotado no fue buena idea. Las mujeres eran complicadas.

—Tanjirou, ¿la vez mal? No, ¿verdad? ¡Agiliza entonces! —las pobres piernas de Genya se estaban convirtiendo en gelatina poco a poco.

—Verás, Aoi-san. Tal vez te vas a enfadar un poco…

—¿Un poco? No tienes tanta suerte.

—Bien, tal vez te vas a enfadar mucho, pero ¿si eres tan amable podrías por favor traer a Kanao?

La ventana se le cerró en la cara, casi aplastándole la nariz. —¡Vuelve en un horario decente!

Bien, él lo intentó.

—Eres tan inútil a veces, Gonpachiro. Bájate que lo hará el jefe Inosuke.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —a pesar de su pregunta, Tanjirou se bajó y llegó exitosamente al suelo. Luego, el mismo Inosuke se bajó, haciendo que Genya soltara un suspiro de alivio por sus preciadas extremidades inferiores.

—Monitsu, ven aquí y súbete.

—Ah, no. Yo no me estoy prestando para esto —el rubio se cruzó de brazos —. Mis brazos son de espagueti, además. No puedo aguantarlo, aunque quisiera.

—No creo que tus brazos sean como espagueti —aseguró Nezuko.

—Pensándolo bien, lo haré.

Tras minutos de miedo a subirse por parte de Zenitsu, suspiros de Genya y gritos de Inosuke, acabaron en la improvisada torre con un éxito más que moderado. Nezuko y Tanjirou miraban atentamente, y se encogieron de hombros cuando el chico en la cima tocó la ventana sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Eso fijo hacía enojar más a Aoi. Lo bueno fue que la hizo abrir la ventana más rápido.

—Mira, Tanjirou-san, entiendo que quieras-

La chica fue sacudida por Inosuke probablemente hasta quedar mareada. —¡Dile a Kanao que venga! ¡Tenemos su moneda y hasta que no hable con Kentaro no se la entregaremos!

En un punto muy temprano en su vida, Tanjirou había aprendido que lo más práctico era no sucumbir a las provocaciones de Inosuke. Era difícil, si, pero no imposible, aunque a veces si tuviese toda la pinta de serlo. Por supuesto, Aoi aún después de años de conocer al mismo chico en cuestión no había aprendido a hacer eso.

—¡Deja de sacudirme, idiota subnormal! —cuando ella puso sus manos en los hombros del chico para detenerlo, ocurrieron tres cosas:

Inosuke se tambaleó, apretando el cuello de Zenitsu y dejándolo sin aire. Zenitsu comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para poder respirar y Genya, el héroe de la noche, dejó de sentir las piernas y con un "ya no aguanto" se desplomó al suelo, llevándose al resto consigo, incluida Aoi. Al menos, Tanjirou pensó, las chicas estaban bien. Nezuko estaba a salvo y Aoi había caído encima de Inosuke sin recibir daño alguno.

Lo bueno era que el estruendo fue tal, que la hermosa Kanao, la razón por la que pasó todo esto, con el cabello suelto y un pijama que revelaba mucha piel—piel que distrajo al Kamado—, emergió por la ventana. El cerebro de Tanjirou de repente se convirtió en papilla. Reconectó sus neuronas cuando al lado de Kanao se pararon otras dos figuras.

Hubo un silencio más incómodo que Zenitsu removiéndose entre Inosuke y Genya.

Como nadie decía nada, Nezuko, tan linda y educada como la habían criado, decidió hacerlo. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó Kanae, con una sonrisa estampada en los labios —. Supongo que hay una buena explicación.

—Esperemos que sea lo suficientemente buena —dijo Shinobu.

Tanjirou le dirigió a Kanao una mirada suplicante; una que solo él podría lograr. Kanao respondió con una sonrisa sutil pero comprensiva igualmente y una ligera sacudida de su cabeza.

El sermón resultó mejor de lo que Tanjirou se esperó. Por supuesto, estuvo sentado casi media hora en el sofá junto a Genya, Zenitsu y Nezuko—Inosuke había quedado fuera con un golpe en la cabeza—escuchando a las hermanas Kochou hablar y regañar. El asunto quedó zanjado con una disculpa y la promesa de no volverlo a hacer, y entonces estuvieron libres para irse a dormir a la casa de Inosuke. Total, estaba al lado y no iban a regresar a la de los Kamado tan tarde. Tanjirou le escribió un mensaje a su madre y esperó que mañana se le ocurriera algo para explicarle la situación. Probablemente solo le diría la verdad, al final.

Zenitsu seguía despotricando como un lunático entre lágrimas mientras Nezuko le sobaba la cabeza y Genya seguía diciendo que Nemi lo iba a matar porque probablemente se enteraría y otras cosas más, cuando se dispusieron a irse.

Mientras Tanjirou cargó a Inosuke en su espalda, Kanao se acercó a él.

—Lo siento —ella susurró.

—¡No! —respondió apresuradamente —. Digo, nosotros no debimos haber venido así. Este…pues yo…sólo quería devolverte esto —él entonces le entregó la moneda. Decidió que no le importaba saber como había llegado a su habitación, siempre y cuando Kanao siguiera hablándole normalmente, por lo que no le preguntó. Ella pareció aliviada por eso.

—Gracias —Kanao se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió. El cerebro se le hizo papilla otra vez.

Valió la pena al final, Tanjirou decidió, mientras salían a la calle directo a casa del jabalí con aspiraciones terroristas que seguía dormido en su espalda sin hacer ruido ni atentar contra la salud de los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

.

.

.

El verdadero milagro hubiese sido que Shinobu dejara pasar el "incidente" que había tenido lugar hacía tres noches en su casa. Claro que lo había esperado, pero Tanjirou aprendió a dejar de esperar que la vida se pusiera de parte suya, al menos por sus momentos de juventud. Ahora, el milagro que sí ocurrió fue que ninguno salió corriendo en cuanto Shinobu se asomó por los lados de la azotea a la hora del almuerzo y mucho menos huyeron tras escuchar el anuncio que ella tenía para darles. Podían ser más altos que ella—Shinobu era un pedacito de persona—, pero ellos eran tontos, cobardes y fácilmente manejables.

Cuando ella finalmente terminó de hablar, todas las cabezas estaban fijas en el libreto que les estaba mostrando.

—Pues que mal —dijo Inosuke, con voz temblorosa, mirando a Shinobu —. Yo no quiero hacerlo.

—Esto es muy extraño, pero estoy de acuerdo con Inosuke —secundó Tanjirou —. ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? Podemos ayudar, pero…

—No —Shinobu dijo, contundentemente, sin dejar espacio a discusión —. Como encargada de la organización del último evento del festival cultural, puedo disponer de los alumnos que yo quiera para la obra. Den lo mejor de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Con esas palabras, la chica emprendió camino, despidiéndose de sus hermanas pequeñas y dejándolos con las protestas en la boca. Todos continuaron comiendo en silencio tras eso, hasta que Zenitsu decidió romperlo.

—Bueno, tampoco es tan malo. Pudo haber sido peor —dijo —. No puede ser tan malo actuar en una obra de teatro en el festival cultural, ¿verdad, Tanjirou?

El mencionado tenía la mirada de alguien que estaba rememorando la batalla más cruda de una guerra. O su paso por las obras de teatro dirigidas por Shinobu, que venía a ser lo mismo. Lo que Zenitsu no sabía, y Tanjirou prefería que así siguiera, era el suplicio que tuvieron que pasar él e Inosuke con apenas 12 años, cuando actuaron ingenuamente en una obra escolar dirigida por ella. Claro que Zenitsu había caído enfermo para ese día y se había perdido de aquella aventura. De lo contrario, no estaría diciendo esas cosas.

—Creo que no será una experiencia satisfactoria para nadie —respondió tras mucho meditar.

—Que exagerado —menos mal que tras el nubarrón de pesimismo que asolaba el lugar había un rayo de sol trayendo consigo esperanza y buenos sentimientos. Zenitsu era todo un personaje.

Bueno, sí. Tal vez Tanjirou estaba siendo un poquitín exagerado.

—¿Qué es lo que come ella cuando escribe estas cosas? —replanteándose la situación, no estaba siendo exagerado. Las palabras de Genya le dieron la total convicción.

—A Uzui-sensei le gustan. Dice que son extravagantes, por eso son siempre elegidas —Aoi se encogió de hombros —. Debiste ver la obra el año pasado. Muchas mentes traumadas.

—Que bien que no estuvimos aquí el año pasado —Inosuke comentó.

—Sí —que hasta Kanao estuviese de acuerdo con Inosuke ya era mucho decir.

—Bueno, tendrán que estudiar muy bien sus libretos —aseguró Aoi, poniéndose de pie y llevándose consigo el bento a medio terminar —. Espero que se diviertan mucho —lo último lo dijo con burla. Claro, aún estaba enfadada con ellos por haberla despertado a mitad de la noche y haberla tirado por la ventana.

Lo normal, por otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no estarás en la obra? —preguntó Tanjirou. Shinobu no había dicho nada de excepciones. Se había dirigido a todos por igual.

—No. Estaré ayudando con el sonido tras el escenario.

Así, la primera en desertar y ponerse a salvo fue Aoi. Por supuesto, ella era buena, no tonta, y al haber estado el año pasado en la escuela, pudo presenciar lo horrible de las obras de teatro de Shinobu. Así que Tanjirou lo entendía; si él pudiese escaquearse de aquel martirio, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. La oportunidad se le presentó a Aoi, no obstante. A fin de cuentas, en toda historia de terror que se apreciase, había un superviviente.

—Traidora —espetó Inosuke.

Aoi le sacó la lengua antes de irse. Hubo un silencio después de eso, que fue roto, de nuevo, por Zenitsu.

—Venga, tal vez sea divertido esta vez.

—No, Monitsu.

Tanjirou trató de sonreírle. Pobre ingenuo.

Otro que intentó huir fue Genya. Él era de esas personas que tomaba las experiencias ajenas y aprendía de ellas. Su instinto de autoconservación generalmente estaba allí.

La suerte le había sonreído a su amigo más alto. El Kamado estuvo presente cuando él se acercó a Rengoku-sensei después de su clase y había recurrido a su estatus como estudiante horriblemente pésimo en diferentes asignaturas para escurrir el bulto, y había dicho que, si se concentraba en la obra, temía no poder recuperar sus bajas calificaciones. Orgulloso de lo responsable que era su alumno, Rengoku asintió como si acabase de escuchar una excusa lógica y razonable. Que a los ojos de la sociedad podía serlo, pero Tanjirou era bien consciente de que Genya lo único que quería era evitar sufrir.

Y Tanjirou lo habría dejado pasar—de hecho, lo hizo—, y lo comprendió de todo corazón, pero Inosuke no. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal tratar de frustrar el plan bien estructurado de Genya, algo dentro del Kamado le hizo sentirse bien ante el hecho de que, si iban a morir de vergüenza, al menos lo harían juntos. Por esa razón le vio total lógica a la explicación de Inosuke. Y sí, una cosa era dejar que Aoi se aprovechase de su situación como damnificada del suceso de la ventana para lavarse las manos y salir bien librada. Otra era que Genya, señor de la guerra y estómago de acero, fuese tan cobarde y los abandonara en plena contienda. No lo hizo Kanao, que siendo hermana de la dueña de la obra tendría la facilidad de escapar, para que él lo hiciera. Eso sí que no.

—De todas formas, Rengoku-sensei ya le dio el permiso —dijo Tanjirou, echándole tierra al asunto. No ganaban nada con llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—Pues no, Gonpachiro. Inosuke-sama lo arreglará.

Kamado Tanjirou algún día dejaría de seguir las ideas de Hashibira Inosuke, pero ese día no era hoy.

Así qué, ni corto ni perezoso, el chico se presentó frente a Rengoku para arrastrar a Genya nuevamente al infierno. No iba a tolerar que el equipo se desmembrase así por las buenas. Con unas cuantas palabras sobre la amistad de años que tenían y el deseo que todos compartían de participar en un mismo evento, fue suficiente para que el maestro rubio cambiara de opinión.

—Tienes razón. Shinazugawa tiene permiso —Rengoku miró al infinito y sonrió con orgullo, como si no estuviese arruinando la vida de Genya —. Se merecen estar juntos. Sus lazos de amistad son fuertes.

Fuerte era el poder de convencimiento de Inosuke, Tanjirou se dio cuenta. También se dio cuenta de que tenía que huir en el momento en el que Rengoku-sensei llamó a su amigo y le dio las nuevas buenas. No podía estar allí, a merced de la tormenta que los iba a matar a todos de un momento a otro.

Ah, pero la tormenta los alcanzó cuando se disponían a regresar a casa, y como Tanjirou no era muy entrenado en el arte de las mentiras, lo soltó todo, finalizando con una disculpa.

—Mierda —por supuesto, Genya no se lo tomó muy bien —. Si estos son mis amigos, no quiero tener enemigos.

—Perdón —dijo, como por enésima vez.

—No te desanimes, hombre —Zenitsu le puso una mano, difícilmente, en el hombro a Genya —. Total, fijo que esta vez no será tan malo y nos divertimos.

—Que no, Monitsu.

La siguiente semana, tuvieron que madrugar de más para ensayar la bendita obra. Madrugar de más era un bajón para cualquiera, pero al menos iban presentables. La siguiente hora después de llegar a la escuela se la pasaban "ensayando"—lo que en realidad era recitar líneas sin ninguna connotación sentimental, aunque al menos Zenitsu lo intentaba—. Una vez, Nezuko y Muichiro—un compañero de clases de ella—, al no tener nada mejor que hacer esa mañana antes de la escuela—como dormir un poco más, por ejemplo—, los acompañaron a verlos ensayar.

—¿Qué se supone que pasa con tu personaje después de que eres partido a la mitad? —Tokito le preguntó a Genya, leyendo lo último de su libreto.

—Agoniza, supongo —él se encogió de hombros —. Oye, ¿no quieres mi personaje? Estoy seguro de que harías un excelente trabajo.

Muichiro aceptó el halago como si fuese un cupón para depilarse las axilas; o sea, le dio igual.

—No.

Pobre, pobre Genya. Tanjirou todavía se sentía culpable.

—¡Mira Nezuko-chan, yo soy el protagonista! —exclamó el rubio animado, haciendo que la Kamado menor le sonriera. La verdad era que Tanjirou no tenía muy claro quién era el protagonista de aquella obra, pero mejor dejar a Zenitsu en su nube de felicidad.

—Zenitsu está tan ilusionado —Kanao comentó, despegando su vista un momento del cuadernillo que sostenía.

Genya asintió, tirando su libreto al olvido. —Se ha vuelto tonto.

—¿Aún más? —preguntó Inosuke, con la boca llena. El Kamado les habría reprendido por decir eso, si no estuviese muy ocupado tratando de aprenderse sus líneas.

—¡Puedo escucharlos!

—Ya sabemos.

Los días después de ese no fueron tampoco los mejores. Todas las veces, cuando finalmente no daban más, se acostaban a descansar y esperar a que fuera la hora real de entrar a clases. Pero, si había algo bueno en el asunto, y eso era que Kanao, al finalizar cada ensayo, apoyaba siempre su cabeza en el hombro de Tanjirou para dormitar. Lo ponía nervioso y ya no podía dormir al tener que concentrarse en no hacerle nada indebido, por supuesto, pero era igualmente bueno.

Sin embargo, el último día de ensayo, repentinamente se quedó dormido y cuando despertó a causa del agradable olor que se filtraba por sus fosas nasales, había un peso de más en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Tanjirou quedó tenso repentinamente. Muy, muy tenso. Tan tenso que estaba a punto de colapsar por el dolor. La pregunta sería, ¿por qué? al bajar su mirar hacia la chica que estaba recostada sobre él podría casi jurar que estaba viviendo sus últimos momentos. Sí, recostada sobre él; no a su lado, no en otro lado en el piso. Sobre él. Específicamente, la mejilla izquierda de Kanao estaba sobre su abdomen, sus dos piernas estaban enrolladas en una de las suyas, mientras que con sus manos lo sostenía firmemente en la posición en la que se encontraban.

_¿Por qué no la había despertado ya?_ Le preguntó la voz del raciocinio en su mente. _Porque la quieres tener encima_, le respondió otra voz que Tanjirou generalmente trataba de apagar. Pensó que ya tenía un poco de control sobre sus hormonas, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando registró una presión familiar en la base de su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aroma de la chica, su calor, la suave respiración acompasada, lo agradable que se sentía tenerla relativamente cerca…lo fuerte que le estaba apretando el torso.

Eso le dolió.

No quería morir por estrangulamiento. Y a todas estas, ¿cómo incluso terminaron así? Tampoco es que importara mucho, de todas formas, pero él no entendía. Ni el cerebro más prominente de ese siglo podría haberlo iluminado. Así que, motivado por no morir—y agradecido de que su cerebro no hubiese decido fantasear con ella ahora mismo—, él apartó los cabellos azabaches de la frente ajena para observar si realmente ella estaba en la tierra de los sueños; notándola profundamente dormida, la tomó del hombro delicadamente para sacudirla.

—Kanao —la llamó en un susurro. Lo único que consiguió fue que ella se removiera un poco encima suyo, lo cual fue muy dañino para su cordura —. Kanao, por favor despierta —el moverla un poquito más fuerte ya fue por mera urgencia.

Sus ojos pestañearon, observando el mundo a su alrededor, y cuando se encontraron con los de Tanjirou, evaluando la posición en la que estaban, el rojo intenso adornó su rostro y de un salto la chica estuvo fuera de su alcance y tratando de ponerse de pie, mientras que él se incorporó en sus codos, igualmente nervioso.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Tanjirou! —sin embargo, nada fue como debía.

Antes de que el Kamado le dijera que no había sido culpa de ninguno, y que realmente no le había molestado, Kanao perdió el equilibrio de alguna manera, tropezando con sus propias piernas, lo que la hizo caer de nuevo hacia adelante. El dolor aguado que recibió en su nariz por el repentino golpe de la frente de Kanao quedó en el olvido cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

El silencio pareció perdurar por minutos mientras ambos permanecieron inmóviles, solo mirándose el uno al otro, y más que nada, Tanjirou tenía ganas de soltarla—¿Cuándo fue que la sostuvo de la cintura, para empezar? —, disculparse con ella y cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía. Él sólo la miraba, y ella lo miraba a él. En el momento en el que los ojos de Kanao se despegaron de los suyos y miraron sus labios, Tanjirou desconectó el raciocinio, se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue repentino, torpe incluso; un simple toque de labios que no duró más que unos quince o veinte segundos antes de que él se alejara, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, volviendo a la realidad por un momento. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Sería mejor disculparse. Disculparse e incluso rogar su perdón de rodillas si fuese necesario por haberla besado sin permiso.

—Y-yo…

Pero Kanao detuvo sus palabras con su boca. En un movimiento audaz de su parte, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos una vez más y esta vez fue mucho más largo, más apasionado y urgente; más intenso. Tanjirou no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo y como se suponía que debería ser un buen beso, pero se alivió al saber que Kanao era igual de inexperta a él y que, juntos, estaban aprendiendo. El agradable calor que se apoderó de su cuerpo como si una bola de fuego recorriera sus venas sería una de las sensaciones que jamás olvidaría a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, sabía que tenían que parar pronto, no solo por la evidente falta de oxígeno que ya le estaba empezando a quemar los pulmones, sino porque de continuar, sus manos ya no se quedarían quietas.

—¿Le va a meter la lengua hasta la garganta?

Algo dentro de Tanjirou le había advertido que se había olvidado de cosas muy importante: sus amigos también estaban allí. Pero agradeció la intervención. Más rápidos que un rayo, Kanao y Tanjirou terminaron cada uno contra la pared opuesta, bien alejados, respirando agitados y muy avergonzados.

—¡INOSUKE! —Genya y Zenitsu gritaron, sonrojados hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

—¿Qué? Una vez vi en la televisión que una iguana le metió la lengua a un tipo en la boca. ¿No iba a hacer Monjiro algo parecido?

Tanjirou y los demás lo miraron como si fuese estúpido. Que lo era. Y mucho.

—Vaya que te superas a ti mismo cada día, Inosuke —dijo Genya.

El Kamado suspiró, cansado de esta situación, y miró a Kanao, sólo para encontrarse con su mirada muerta.

Esa era la mirada de una chica que estaba rodeada de idiotas.

* * *

**Bueno, este fic está llegando a su fin. El próximo capítulo ya será el final. Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que le han dado a esto y de verdad que me llena de alegría que se estén divirtiendo leyendo cada capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, sé que dije que este sería el capítulo final, y en realidad si es un único capítulo, pero me estaba quedando tan largo, que decidí cortarlo y dividirlo en dos partes. Aún debo terminar la siguiente parte, pero espero poder hacerlo para mañana. No lo hago ahora porque son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

.

.

.

Las cosas no podrían estar peor. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Tanjirou que el día del festival cultural quedaría atrapado en un extraño lugar bajo la escuela junto con sus amigos y un perro extraviado, con las tripas resonándole de hambre y vistiendo una yukata verde horrorosa—ni hablar del maquillaje corrido—, le hubiese resultado gracioso.

Pero la vida se encargó una vez más de demostrarle que podía estar involucrado en situaciones para nada prometedoras, siempre.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Inosuke! —gritó Zenitsu, que tenía la boca llena de razón.

—¿Por qué siempre asumen que es mi culpa? —todos lo miraron con incredulidad —. Está bien, entiendo. No respondan.

Que simpático era Inosuke.

Su pésimo día comenzó con una reunión en el auditorio de la escuela, liderada por el director a las nueve de la mañana. Una vez se habló de todas las actividades destinadas a realizarse durante aquel día, cada alumno se dirigió a sus respectivos salones de clase para prepararse. Debido a que Tanjirou y sus amigos se presentaban en un evento frente a toda la escuela, les dieron la oportunidad de ensayar sus líneas una última vez. Ensayo que no fue diferente al resto que hicieron—osease, horrible—, pero en este punto, el Kamado lo único que quería hacer era terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas. Eso, y poder tener un tiempo a solas muy necesario con Kanao.

Desde el día en que se besaron, no había podido hablar debidamente con ella. Al principio pensó que era porque Kanao lo estaba evadiendo nuevamente—quizá por vergüenza—, pero descartó esa idea cuando ella le había dicho que quería hablar con él después de clases el día anterior, lo cual no pudo ser porque Tanjirou tuve que irse temprano a ayudar en la panadería, puesto que su madre se ausentaría unas horas. Y al día de hoy, no habían podido estar solos ni un segundo.

Era frustrante, por decir lo menos. Lo peor de todo es que ya llevaban allí prácticamente toda la mañana, esperando a que Shinobu se dignara a aparecer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar tu hermana? —Genya le preguntó a Kanao. Se suponía que Shinobu les llevaría la ropa que debían utilizar para la obra de teatro, que se realizaría en pocas horas, y les había pedido el favor de que la esperaran en ese salón.

Kanao no le dio una respuesta verbal. En cambio, optó por encogerse de hombros, dando a entender que no lo sabía. Sin embargo, un minuto exacto después la puerta fue abierta y Shinobu entró con una bolsa gigante a rastras, sonriendo como si no pareciera que estaba arrastrando un cadáver.

—¡Miren lo que les traje! ―ella dijo entusiasmada. Luego sacó una yukata colorida y se la entregó a Genya.

—¿Y esto? ―preguntó, mirando de la tela en su mano a la chica más baja que él.

―Tu traje ―respondió, sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. A Tanjirou comenzaba a formársele un agujero negro en el estómago, no solo por el hambre, sino también porque se avecinaban desgracias.

—¿Me estás haciendo travestirme?

―Si —Shinobu continuó hurgando en la bolsa de la perdición, y a la vista de que Inosuke se estaba escabullendo por el costado, estiró la mano y lo agarró del cuello, halándolo hacia ella. Luego le entregó su prenda correspondiente.

—¡No hay manera de que haga eso! ―gritó Inosuke.

—Ah, pero ya no hay tiempo de buscar a alguien más que te reemplace en la obra, Inosuke-kun. Da lo mejor de ti, ¿quieres?

—¿Tenemos que usar esto? ―Tanjirou preguntó de forma retórica cuando su respectiva yukata le fue entregada. Por ninguna parte del libreto decía nada de eso, aunque era cierto que en ninguna parte se especificaba quien era hombre y quién era mujer. Aún así, sentía cierto resquemor al tener que vestirse como chica.

—¡No voy a usar un vestido! ―Zenitsu gritó, dándose cuenta de que, definitivamente, sus amigos tenían razón al no querer participar en dicha obra. Que ingenuo había sido —. ¡¿Y Kanao por qué no se está travistiendo?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer esto?!

Shinobu procedió a explicar que, en el último arreglo de la obra, Uzui-sensei había dicho que iba a ser divertido si los chicos se travestían y que ellos no lo sabían porque fue una decisión de último minuto—supuestamente—. Además, dado que la obra de teatro hablaba sobre cinco hermanas—cosa de la que Tanjirou apenas y se enteraba—, a Kanao no había necesidad de hacerla vestir y lucir diferente.

—¡¿Divertido?! ¡Ese viejo está demente! —el rubio se agarró del cabello y por poco quedaba calvo —. ¡Prefiero morir antes de usar esto!

—Lloras hasta por picaduras de hormigas. Dudo que quieras morir antes de usar eso —con la voz de Uzui-sensei, el silencio se hizo momentáneamente, hasta que fue roto por las protestas en conjunto de Inosuke y Zenitsu contra él, mientras Genya estaba en un viaje astral mirando el traje y Shinobu hablaba con Kanao.

Finalmente, el maestro de arte, cansado de la gritería de sus dos alumnos más ruidosos, alzó a cada uno en un brazo—ganándose más gritos—y diciéndole a Shinobu que los maquillaría a ellos primero. Ante esas palabras, Tanjirou se unió al viaje astral con Genya. ¿Maquillaje? ¿Qué a Shinobu no le importaba nada de eso de la belleza natural? ¿Qué tanta vergüenza tenían que pasar hasta que finalmente ella se sintiera satisfecha? ¿Por qué no simplemente tomó la disculpa sincera que él había ofrecido? Su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido abruptamente por la puerta del salón abriéndose nuevamente. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que era una persona de cuerpo menudo y no Uzui y sus intenciones de pintoretearle la cara.

—Ehhh, hola —saludó una chica de cabello negro —, ¿está Shinobu-san por aquí? —pero lo que a Tanjirou le llamó la atención fue el perro color rosa que ella traía en sus brazos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó curioso, refiriéndose al color antinatural del animal.

—Un accidente —ella sonrió con pesar —. ¿Y bien? ¿Shinobu-san?

Mirando a su alrededor, Tanjirou se dio cuenta de que Shinobu y Kanao ya no estaban, dejándolo a él solo con Genya, que seguía mirando la yukata colorida como si fuera su peor enemigo. —No sé a donde fue.

La chica, que Tanjirou supuso, era de otro año, hizo un mohín. —Bien, entonces toma —ella le tendió el perrito rosado, que gruñó en cuento fue cargado por otra persona —. Por favor dile, en cuanto la veas, que Koyuki te dejó el perrito, y cuídalo mucho —con una sonrisa, ella acarició la cabeza del can por última vez —. Pórtate muy bien, Akaza —dijo, antes de salir del salón.

Akaza no se portó bien, pero como Tanjirou aún no presagiaba todo lo que pasaría, asintió, sacando la conclusión de que probablemente Shinobu lo había pedido prestado a esa chica para la escena en donde se supone que Zenitsu tenía que acariciar un perro callejero. El perro volvió a gruñir cuando la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, y el Kamado comenzó a sudar al ver a Uzui entrar con signos claros de diversión en su rostro—al menos eso hizo que Genya saliera de su trance, por otro lado—. Tras de él, entró Zenitsu.

Genya y Tanjirou quedaron estupefactos. El niño rubio llevaba una yukata roja con estampados amarillos. Sus cejas abundantes estaban al descubierto gracias a que su flequillo había sido levantado por una diadema, y la cara parecía que había sido atacada con harina hasta el cansancio. En pocas palabras, ¡Era horrible! ¡Feo! Bueno, realmente no tanto, pero no era exactamente bonito.

El Kamado estaba a punto de animar a su amigo que se veía—y olía—muy molesto, pero Zenitsu luego caminó. Como un pingüino.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo tan insoportable, que Tanjirou no puedo aguantar más y, muy a su pesar, comenzó a reír tan duro, olvidándose por un momento de que lo aguardaba el mismo destino. Lo bueno fue que Genya también estalló en carcajadas. Por supuesto, Zenitsu se puso aún más furioso e intentó sacarse la diadema, pero Uzui le dio una palmada en la nuca. Genya no perdió oportunidad y tomó una foto del chico y este se acercó a él, como un pingüino, y le exigió que la borrara.

De repente, la atmosfera cambió por completo cuando Inosuke también entró al salón. Estaba vestido con una yukata de flores blanca con una cinta atándole la cintura y, a diferencia de Zenitsu, él si estaba perfectamente bien maquillado y su cabello negro había sido peinado y recogido hacia un lado. ¡Era totalmente bonito! ¡Era incluso más bonito que las chicas mismas!

Eso, hasta que habló. —¡Dejen de mirarme así, malditos idiotas! ¡¿Quieren que los golpee?!

Sin embargo, antes de que Tanjirou pudiera contestarle, Uzui interrumpió. —Kamado, Shinazugawa, su turno.

Eso sonó a sentencia de muerte.

Resignado ante su destino, el chico le entregó el perrito gruñón a Zenitsu para después caminar con Genya a la puerta y acompañar al maestro de cabello blanco.

Una media hora más tarde, cuando volvió de la masacre—no se le podía decir de otra forma—Tanjirou se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, había sido estúpido, porque debió haberse llevado el perro con él, dado que ese fue el inicio de una tarde llena de dolores de cabeza.

—¿Dónde está el perro? —preguntó cuando entró al salón y vio a Zenitsu e Inosuke, pero no vio al perro.

En lugar de reírse de sus amigos—porque vaya que él y Genya habían quedado pintados como mimos—como se lo había esperado, ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí, aparentemente nerviosos. Eso fue más que suficiente para que el chico de cabello rojizo se diera cuenta de que algo, probablemente no muy bueno, había pasado. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuento Zenitsu habló con una risilla nerviosa.

—Bueno, en término de perro, no tenemos perro.

—Monitsu lo perdió —dijo Inosuke inmediatamente, saltando de la nave antes de que toda la mierda le salpicara a él también. El rubio lo miró indignado.

—Zenitsu —la voz de Tanjirou era tranquila; demasiado, como si estuviera perdiendo poco a poco las ganas de vivir —. Akaza es de color rosa brillante en este momento… ¡¿Cómo es que pierdes un perro de color rosa brillante?!

El adolescente mayor lo miró con desesperación. —No me preguntes, pensé que sería imposible —sorbió un poco de moco, signo claro de que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento, lo cual no era bueno, porque su maquillaje se correría y lo haría ver más feo —. Además, tenía muchas ganas de orinar, y solo fueron tres minutos que lo dejé solo. ¡Tres!

—¿Intentaste buscarlo? —preguntó Genya.

Zenitsu lo miró como si él fuera tonto. —¡Oh, que idea tan fantástica! ¿Por qué no pensé en esa solución simple para todos mis problemas?

—Oye, yo no soy el idiota que perdió al perro imposible de perder.

—¡No soy un idiota, simplemente me descuidé!

Entre la discusión que se formó teniendo como protagonistas a Zenitsu y Genya, llegó Kanao, quien aun seguía vestida con el uniforme escolar, pero con una bolsa negra en la mano, que probablemente tenía su vestuario. Pareció brevemente sorprendida de ver a sus amigos vestidos de chicas—no muy atractivas—y peleando verbalmente, por lo que miró a Tanjirou—frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, porque la cara del chico estaba horriblemente pintada—, haciéndole la pregunta no verbal de qué se había perdido y que nuevo lio habían armado los chicos.

—Tuvimos un pequeño accidente —él respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

—¿Tuvimos? Nosotros no fuimos quienes perdieron al perro rosado —dijo Inosuke, señalando a Zenitsu.

—¿Rosado? —Kanao ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Cómo logró perder un perrito de color rosa?

—Porque es idiota —el adolescente de cabello largo negro afirmó.

Tanjirou se pasó una mano por su cabeza, sintiendo desde ya un dolor inminente en la misma. ¿A dónde podría posiblemente haber ido el perro? Con suerte, habría regresado con su dueña y aquí ellos se estaban preocupando por nada—era la opción más afortunada que podría haberles ocurrido—. O, por el contrario, el perrito se encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo o siendo llevado a una perrera—con su suerte, Tanjirou creía más en este última—. No podría ver a Koyuki de nuevo y decirle a esos ojos tan felices, tan confiados, tan inconscientes del desastre que era dejarle a cargo su perrito a ellos, que en un descuido se había perdido y no lo habían podido encontrar. Eso iba a ser doloroso para ella. Se notaba que amaba mucho al can.

Pero había que decirle, no obstante.

—No importa como haya sido, tenemos que avisarle a Koyuki-san que se extravió su cachorro —las palabras del Kamado hicieron que Zenitsu se quedara callado y se girara a mirarlo robóticamente, con la cara pálida, tal y como si hubiese visto un fantasma —. ¿Qué?

—¿K-Koyuki-san?

—Sí. Así se llama la chica que me entregó el perro —Tanjirou asintió —. Pobre, se veía tan amable.

Tras aquellas palabras, el niño rubio lo miró. Asimiló los conceptos y los regurgitó. Abrió y cerró los ojos rápidamente. Luego miró a Tanjirou otra vez. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó en silencio.

—Eso es nuevo —comentó Genya, bastante sorprendido.

Finalmente, Zenitsu se estremeció visiblemente, para después caminar hacia Tanjirou y agarrarlo por los hombros, comenzando a sacudirlo con fuerza, volviendo a su estado normal. —¡Tenemos que encontrar al perro! ¡De lo contrario, esta noche dormiremos con los peces! ¡Nos va a matar si la hacemos llorar!

—No creo que ella haga algo como eso —contestó el chico forzosamente, sintiendo nauseas por las sacudidas.

—¡No lo estás entendido, maldito frentudo! ¡SU novio nos va a matar! ¿Alguna vez has visto como le rompen los dedos a alguien de un solo apretón? Bueno, ¡yo sí! ¡Y fue él quien lo causó! —tal fue la gritería, que hasta Kanao se veía encogiendo los hombros cada nada, cuando los gritos de Zenitsu siempre la mantenían imperturbable —. ¡No creo que él quiera ponerles una venda a sus nudillos genocidas antes de estrellarlos contra nuestras caras!

Que Zenitsu era un tipo exagerado y podría concursar para ganarse el reinado al drama—y lo ganaría, de sobra—era algo muy conocido por todos. Pero el cuento del estudiante que le apretó la mano a un chico y le rompió los dedos era algo también muy conocido, así que Tanjirou se preocupó ligeramente, porque, uno: el perro se lo habían dado a él y dos: sería, lamentablemente, quien al final tuviese que poner la cara.

Y no quería golpes en su cara.

—¡Hay un cachorro que encontrar! —exclamó entonces el Kamado.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los cinco hicieron un recorrido exhaustivo de la escuela—con esas pintas horrorosas—en busca de una bola de pelos rosada. En un día normal, hubiese sido una tarea medianamente fácil. Inosuke era bueno encontrando cosas—animales, personas, objetos—, así que no habría sido un problema. No en este día, donde la mayoría de estudiantes estaban por fuera de sus salones a causa del festival cultural. Incluso aun cuando decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno, no hubo suerte. ¿El perro tenía la capacidad de hacerse invisible? No podía habérselo tragado la tierra así, sin más.

Tanjirou se desplomó contra la ventana de la enfermería, suspirando al no haber tenido éxito. Pensó que podrían encontrarlo en una hora—considerando que en cuatro horas tenían que salir a actuar en la obra de teatro—, pero había desperdiciado dos en busca del dichoso can junto con Zenitsu. Dicho chico se apoyó contra la pared frente a él. Lo terrible de toda la situación es que habían sudado, y tendrían que volverse a maquillar para salir a escena.

—Su aura depresiva me irrita —comentó Yushiro, sentándose en la silla auxiliar.

—Es que vamos a morir —informó el rubio, estremeciéndose.

Yushiro levantó una ceja. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron ahora? —Tanjirou hizo una mueca ante eso, porque sus palabras sonaron como si ellos siempre hicieran cosas terribles.

—¿Encontraron al perro de Koyuki-san? —entró preguntando Genya entonces, siendo seguido por Inosuke y Kanao.

—¿Perdieron a su perro? —Yushiro miró con incredulidad, para después fruncir el ceño —. Hasta donde recuerdo, el perro estaba pintando de rosa brillante. ¿Cómo es que pierden…?

—¿Un perro rosa brillante? —Zenitsu terminó en un tono exasperado —. Por tonto.

—Al menos lo acepta —Tanjirou le envió una mirada desaprobatoria a Inosuke por su comentario.

—Pobre perro —Yushiro recibió una mirada dudosa de cinco pares de ojos —. ¿Qué? Me gustan los perros. Y los gatos —se encogió de hombros —. Hakuji-san los va matar.

Genial, al menos él ya sabía el nombre de su verdugo. Eso era bueno. —Ni siquiera sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Koyuki-san cuando la vea.

—Bueno, será mejor que sepas lo que vas a decir porque ahí viene —al escuchar las palabras finales de Yushiro, Tanjirou sintió el abismo formarse en su interior. ¿Y ahora qué?

La chica de cabello negro entró en la enfermería, saludó y dejó algunas cosas en los estantes. Después, se dio cuenta de la presencia del Kamado y compañía, acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios. La cara de Tanjirou automáticamente se convirtió en una expresión culpable y mortificada—¡y eso que él no había sido el perdedor del perro! —.

—¡Hola! —Koyuki saludó, enérgicamente —. Es… un poco colorido todo su vestuario. No puedo esperar a ver la obra de teatro —ella miró a su alrededor —. ¿Dónde está Akaza? —sus ojos estaban muy abiertos cuando el miedo comenzó a colarse en ellos.

Las mentiras y Tanjirou nunca habían mantenido contacto. Ni siquiera se habían saludo una vez, pero fue salvado por el ángel de sus sueños—y fantasías perversas—antes de soltar toda la verdad sin restricciones.

—Está con mi hermana, Aoi. Pensamos que sería mejor dejarlo con ella mientras salimos a la obra de teatro, porque estamos muy ocupados preparándonos —dijo Kanao, sin titubear.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Koyuki volvió a aparecer. —Oh, bien. ¡Entonces nos vemos luego! —con eso, ella se fue del lugar.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Kanao se giró a mirarlos. —Tenemos dos horas para encontrar al perro antes de la obra de teatro.

Con eso, salieron corriendo por la puerta, casi atropellando a Aoi en el proceso. —¡Hey! —ella les gritó —. ¿Y a estos qué les pasa ahora?

Yushiro sonrió perversamente. —Esto es extraño.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Aoi.

—Nunca antes había visto a los muertos correr.

* * *

**La idea del perro pintado salió luego de un accidente que ocurrió en la peluquería canina que queda en seguida de mi casa. El perrito terminó pintando como de un naranja mezclado con verde (de esos tintes que les hacen a los perros) xD Así que quise hacer a Akaza un perrito gruñón y que Koyuki fuera su dueña, jaja. **

**¿Tanjirou podrá encontrar el perro? ¿O los nudillos genocidas de Hakuji entraran en contacto con su cara? jajajajaja xD ¡Esto y mucho más mañana! (el verdadero final). **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

.

.

.

Entre el mar de gente que iba y venía, ellos se dispusieron a darle la vuelta a la escuela—de nuevo—, esperando tener suerte esta vez para encontrar el perro. Aparentemente, las súplicas de Tanjirou fueron escuchadas, porque la suave y hermosa vos de Kanao los detuvo para decirles que había visto una bola de pelos rosada justo al lado del gimnasio.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo Inosuke, sacando mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana. La verdad es que Tanjirou tampoco veía nada.

—Ahí está —aseguró la chica —. Vamos.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Kanao eran una cosa a la cual tener respeto, y si ella había dicho que lo vio allí, fue porque así era. Se dio cuenta momentos después de que había sido la decisión más sabia haberla seguido, pues efectivamente, el perro rosado estaba cerca a la entrada del gimnasio, comiendo pasto como si de una vaca se tratase.

—¡Eres un perro, no una vaca! —le gritó Inosuke, haciendo que el cachorro se pusiera alerta y comenzara a correr dentro del gimnasio.

—¡Agarren al perro! —exclamó Genya.

De nuevo, fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Afortunadamente, el gimnasio estaba vacío. Desafortunadamente, el perro ingresó corriendo a una habitación donde su puerta claramente decía "mal funcionamiento, por favor no cerrar". Anuncio que fue ignorado por Kanao y Tanjirou, el cual empujó la puerta cuando ingresó a la habitación, cerrándose en el proceso.

Lo bueno fue que ya tenían al perro. —¡Por fin! —exclamó el Kamado con el can en los brazos, sonriendo cuando Kanao también le sonrió.

Encaminándose a la puerta para abrirla, se dio cuenta de que estaba atascada en el momento en que trató de girar la manija. Intentó varias veces abrirla, pero fue imposible. También observó como los chicos, desde afuera, intentaban abrirla sin éxito. Incluso el cabezazo de Inosuke no tuvo efecto en derrumbar la puerta.

Y aquí venía el otro problema.

—Se atascó —dijo finalmente Zenitsu.

—¡¿En serio?! —su voz goteó sarcasmo. Esto era de no creer. ¿Tanjirou había matado a un cura o algo?

—No te desesperes, hombre —pidió el rubio —. Los sacaremos de allí. Mientras, pasen un bueno tiempo de calidad juntos. Seguro se la pasan bien —sus últimas palabras, aunque dichas con cierto resquemor, lograron que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran intensamente.

Luego el silencio se hizo. El único ruido que se escuchó fue cuando ambos se sentaron en el suelo, dispuestos a esperar. Kanao se recostó contra la puerta sosteniendo al perro—que curiosamente no le gruñó—, mientras el Kamado se apoyó en un estante.

Tanjirou estaba bastante seguro a este punto de su vida que Dios, Buda, Alá o quien sea la deidad que los cuidara disfrutaba atormentándolo. Si bien era cierto que había deseado estar un momento a solas con Kanao para aclarar ciertos puntos que no habían sido aclarados hasta el momento, ahora que la ocasión había surgido forzosamente no pudo lograr formar oraciones en su cerebro al menos coherentes. No sabía que decirle, tampoco, y era poco probable alguna interrupción de alguien por lo que parecía ser un buen rato.

Y ella tampoco hablaba, por un demonio.

El sonido de la moneda siendo tirada hizo que Tanjirou le echara un vistazo a Kanao, preguntándose qué cosa la había hecho tan indecisa como para recurrir a su viejo hábito. Parecía que no tendría forma de saberlo, porque Kanao siguió estando en silencio luego de ver el resultado que había arrojado la suerte.

Él necesitaba decir algo; sacar cualquier tema y así evitar el silencio tan incómodo que se asentaba cada vez más. A este punto, Tanjirou no era más que un montón de nervios y pronto se derretiría en el suelo. Pero una vez más fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la chica que estaba con él se levantó repentinamente, dándole la espalda.

—Ta-Tanjirou —el llamado de su nombre lo hizo dar un breve respingo —. Lo siento —ahora, él no entendía muy bien por qué se estaba disculpando —. Yo… aunque la moneda arrojó que no lo hiciera, tenía que disculparme contigo —eso no hizo nada por aliviar su confusión —. Y con Inosuke. A pesar de que sabía que ustedes dos… ehhh, tienen ese tipo de relación, de todas formas, yo…

Ella se quedó en silencio repentinamente, pero Tanjirou entendió que fue por el beso; Kanao se estaba disculpando por haberle devuelto el beso porque creía que él e Inosuke estaban… oh, Dios.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron—movilizarse con una yukata era difícil—, él se levantó y se acercó a ella, tomándola del hombro y dándole la vuelta para que lo enfrentara. Sus grandes y dulces ojos reflejaron su sorpresa cuando estuvo repentinamente cara a cara con él, e inmediatamente el rosa de sus mejillas se intensificó. Tanjirou la miró con firmeza, sus ojos rojizos ardiendo con resolución.

—Yo… —se detuvo, con su cabeza a punto de explotar debido a su presión arterial excesivamente alta. Realmente quería cavar su propia tumba aquí y ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Estaba realmente listo para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella justo ahora? Ciertamente quería que ella supiera que ni por asomo le gustaban los chicos y que el beso que compartieron aquella mañana había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo, y sintió una extraña calma apoderándose de él. Él le había dicho que debía seguir su corazón y no a la moneda, entonces lo único que él debía hacer era eso: seguir su corazón.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, levantó su mano izquierda y acarició la mejilla de Kanao, tan suave como la seda. Ella no se movió ni intentó alejarlo, aturdida como estaba por su gentil gesto. Aparentemente, su corazón, al igual que el de él, también estaba latiendo como loco en su caja torácica. Tanjirou le sonrió cálidamente, aunque un poco tímido, pero eso solo hizo que el rostro de Kanao se convirtiera rápidamente en una farola roja encendida.

—Kanao, no sé si decir lo que pretendo decir es una buena idea, pero… yo necesito… por favor, solo escucha —ella siguió mirándolo fijamente —. No soy lo suficientemente valiente ahora como para pedir una respuesta de ningún tipo. En realidad, ni siquiera sé si podré terminar de decir lo que quiero decir, pero tengo que intentarlo —el respiró hondo de nuevo —. E-eres hermosa, inteligente…realmente increíble, y aunque a veces no sepas decidir qué cosa querer hacer, eso solo te hace ver insoportablemente linda. Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes. Y también tienes un gran corazón, porque eres paciente e indulgente y… mucho más, pero no puedo encontrar palabras lo suficientemente fuertes como para describir lo maravillosa que eres para mí. Y… Uhmm… también me gustó mucho besarte. Pero realmente lo que quiero decir es que…

Parecía que el combustible ya se le había acabado. No podía creer que le había dicho todo eso. Cuando el repentino silencio se hizo nuevamente, Kanao levantó su mano para posarla sobre la que tenía Tanjirou acariciándole el rostro, inclinándose un poco más hacia ese lado para sentir más su calor agradable, pidiéndole, sin necesidad de palabras, que continuara.

—Tu amistad es suficiente para hacerme locamente feliz, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas. Mucho. Y no solo como una amiga —no se atrevió a mirarla después de terminar de hablar. ¿Cómo podría mirarla, después del discurso más vergonzoso de toda su vida?

Como se quedó sin palabras—ninguna cosa rara viniendo de ella, de todas formas—, Tanjirou supuso que la había asustado.

—Que extraño… tengo ganas de llorar y me duele mucho el pecho, pero estoy feliz —con esas palabras dichas por ella, él finalmente la miró.

Kanao tenía las mejillas tan rojas que Tanjirou temía que realmente tuviera fiebre. De repente, ella soltó su mano y la llevó a su rostro, aparentemente quitando el feo maquillaje—corrido, después de tanto correr alrededor de la escuela—que Uzui-sensei tan maquiavélicamente había pintado. Su otra mano subió hasta su cabello y le quitó los moños rosas que lo estaban sujetando. Internamente, el Kamado le agradeció. Cuando terminó, de repente sus dedos agarraron la parte superior de la prenda verde fea y lo acercó un poco más a ella. Su dulce aroma se hizo más fuerte ante su sentido del olfato sensible.

—También me gusta mucho cuando sonríes, y cuando me miras a los ojos, porque muestran cómo… cómo… no sé cómo decirlo, pero son tan resplandecientes que no quiero mirar hacia otra parte. Me gusta mirarte —sus dedos apretaron la tela un poco más fuerte, temblando ligeramente —. ¡Me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho! No sé exactamente cuánto, pero sé que es mucho —ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, obviamente avergonzada.

Tanjirou hizo todo lo posible para luchar contra el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza y enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Tenía que aguantar lo mejor que pudo, porque eso no era bueno para su cordura, ni su mente en ebullición y mucho menos para sus hormonas locas. Esto era demasiado estrés, demasiada felicidad; malo para la salud, definitivamente.

Al carajo, ¿a quién quería engañar? Tenía quince años, por el amor de Dios. En un segundo estaban hablando sobre sus sentimientos mutuos, y al siguiente sus cuerpos estaban rozándose y tocándose como por arte de magia—la magia de los adolescentes hormonales—. Él tuvo que poner una mano contra la puerta para sostenerse mientras la temperatura empezó a ascender rápidamente. La presión era intensa, sus rostros sonrojados estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Él ir y venir de sus corazones era profundo cuando sus labios casi se rozaron.

Casi, porque el condenado perro comenzó a ladrar ante la presencia de nuevas personas tras la puerta, haciéndolos separarse inmediatamente.

—¡Gonpachiro, ya llegó la ayuda! —la imprudencia de Inosuke tenía que tener un límite. Hubo un grito asustado de Zenitsu en el fondo, también.

Antes de que pudiese responder—estaba tentado a hacerlo con una grosería—, el pomo de la puerta fue forzado a girarse, dejando un ruido destructivo a su paso y repentinamente abriéndose, revelando a Genya y su yukata colorida. Lo hacía ver como arcoíris.

—¿Ven? Les dije que si lo forzábamos se abrirí- ¡Inosuke, ¿qué mierda?!

El grito de Zenitsu fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que él e Inosuke colisionaran contra Genya, dejándolos adentro y con la jodida puerta cerrada. ¿Qué por qué Inosuke cargó a Zenitsu y corrió a toda velocidad para empujar la puerta? Bueno, pues este era Hashibira Inosuke, mejor no preguntarse qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y eso fue lo que los llevó a la situación actual. Si no se equivocaba—porque no tenía como confirmarlo—faltaba poco más de una hora para el inicio de la obra de teatro, y nadie tenía forma de darse cuenta de que ellos estaban allí, encerrados. Se preguntó por qué los chicos no habían llamado a un maestro en lugar de tratar de resolver el asunto ellos, pero decidió quedarse con la duda; probablemente era una respuesta tonta. Lo peor de todo, era que el peso de la ira de Shinobu seguro les caería con toda su fuerza, si es que lograban salir de ahí algún día.

—Aquí es condenadamente caliente… —Inosuke se quejó, bajándose la parte superior de la yukata que traía puesta. Al no sentir la frescura que necesitaba, terminó por quitarse la prenda completamente, quedando en ropa interior y tirándose en el suelo —. Ahhh, mucho mejor.

Nadie comentó nada sobre eso. De todas formas, ya estaban acostumbrados al exhibicionismo de Inosuke.

—Al menos encontramos al perro —dijo Genya, tratando de espantar el nubarrón de sentimientos negativos que azotaban el lugar —. Y nos salvamos de la vergüenza pública en esa obra de teatro. Para mí, todo son ventajas.

—No veo la ventaja si al final del día igual voy a morir —comentó Zenitsu, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos —. Aunque preferiría que me matara Shinobu-san a morir aquí encerrado.

El Kamado miró al techo, donde había un poco de humedad y una mosca revoloteando, y se imaginó que eso era el cielo, donde el dios de la paciencia le sonreía sin dientes y le invitaba a ser su sucesor. Hoy simplemente no fue su día—exceptuando, por supuesto, todo lo que había ocurrido con Kanao—.

—Pues si usamos esa puerta probablemente nos lleve a alguna salida —Inosuke señaló la pared en donde había un estante, justo al lado de donde Genya estaba acostado.

—¿Qué puerta? ¿Cómo sabes que ahí hay una puerta? —preguntó Tanjirou.

Inosuke se encogió de hombros. —Siento que hay una puerta. Además, desde aquí puedo ver una manija.

Tanjirou miró a Genya y este asintió, parándose para correr el estante, descubriendo que sí, efectivamente allí había una puerta. ¿Por qué Inosuke no había dicho eso desde el principio? Parándose—y Kanao cargando al cachorro—, como todo un buen ejército que va a la guerra, todos se acomodaron justo en frente de la puerta. El Kamado, capitán de la tropa, giró el pomo de la puerta con mucho cuidado para descubrir que estaba abierta. La puerta incluso hizo ese sonido de crujido espeluznante cuando él la movió. Todos ellos tragaron saliva antes de entrar. La habitación era totalmente negra, como si fuera el portal de la entrada a otro mundo. Juntos—porque nadie estaba dispuesto a ir primero—entraron en el agujero negro de la muerte, y lo siguiente que Tanjirou supo es que estaban caminando en una especie de túnel subterráneo secreto a oscuras y que Zenitsu estaba estrangulando la vida fuera de él.

—¡Hay un calabozo maldito bajo nuestra escuela! ―gritó el rubio en cuanto llegaron hasta un pequeño cuarto que olía a leche vinagre o algo peor.

—¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Genya, con la voz quebrada. Ninguno pareció querer entrar allí.

Y como ninguno se movió, a Inosuke se le hizo fácil tirar a Zenitsu hacia adelante, como si de un sujeto de pruebas se tratase, y este se estampó contra el suelo, gritando en el proceso. —¡Eso dolió, idiota! —protestó, sosteniendo su adolorida mejilla.

—¡No me digas idiota, idiota!

Mientras ambos jóvenes seguían arrojándose improperios en la oscuridad, Tanjirou comenzó a palpar la pared, tocando un interruptor y, moviéndolo hacia arriba, le trajo luz al lugar. Resultó que el calabozo maldito era solo una habitación que almacenaba muchos papeles y expedientes estudiantiles viejos. Y lo peor de todo, fue que no tenía una salida evidente y el apestoso olor a tierra húmeda ya le estaba mareando. Aun así, entró en la habitación y se resignó a su destino; de allí no iban a salir, al menos no pronto. Pero no le preocupó tanto el hecho. Alguien se daría cuenta que no estaban y eventualmente irían a buscarlos por todas partes.

Entre los gritos de auxilio de Zenitsu para que le quitaran a la "bestia" de encima que lo estaba torturando y las risas divertidas pero disimuladas de Genya ante la escena, Tanjirou se sentó justo al lado de Kanao y, tragando saliva, tocó la mano de ella ligeramente. Estaba bastante nervioso con solo hacer eso, pero dado que ambos sentían lo mismo uno por el otro—aunque no había habido tiempo para formalizar nada—, podrían permitirse ese tipo de contactos físicos. El movimiento de la mano de la chica fue casi imperceptible, pero se sintió verdaderamente agradable y completamente feliz cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron lentamente, con el perro que ella tenía en su regazo siendo el único testigo de su contacto.

Él se giró para mirarla, deleitándose con su hermoso rostro sonrojado y la forma en la que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras lentamente también giraba su rostro para mirarle, con sus ojos bonitos denotando… ¿sorpresa? Ella abrió la boca para decir algo rápidamente, pero lo único que Tanjirou registró fue que un objeto no identificado le dio un golpe certero en la parte trasera de su cabeza y Kanao se levantó enojada, y luego el mundo se fue convirtiendo en algo borroso poco a poco. Oyó entonces un grito de dolor en la distancia, y sonrió internamente. Él sabía que Inosuke había sido golpeado por haberle hecho lo que sea que le había hecho, y aunque era un buen chico y no se alegraba del mal ajeno, eso lo hizo perversamente feliz.

—¡¿Qué pasa con Zankitsu?! ¡También fue su culpa!

Y luego, aparentemente, se desconectó de la Tierra.

* * *

—Tanjirou —le dolía la cabeza y lo último que quería hacer era que Kanao lo despertara tan temprano en la mañana —. Tanjirou.

—Uhmm... —pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ser de mañana... ¿Se había quedado dormido durante una sesión de estudios? Abriendo un ojo que veía borroso, Tanjirou intentó enfocar su vista dentro de la habitación con poca luz.

—Tanjirou.

—¿Sí? —respondió en voz baja, levantando una mano para frotar su dolorida cabeza. Un suave tirón en su brazo y el tintineo de metal golpeando metal fluyó en sus oídos. Miró la cadena en su muñeca, sorprendido, para luego explorar la habitación.

—Tanjirou, sólo estoy yo aquí.

—¿Qué está pasando, Kanao? —preguntó, notando la pequeña ventana enrejada en la esquina derecha cerca del techo de la habitación. Parecía mucho más pequeña y más alejada de su vista desde el suelo.

—Estás muy rígido —su voz, que antes provenía del otro lado de la habitación, ahora estaba prácticamente a su lado, en un suave susurro justo por encima de su cabeza.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. —Kanao, ¿qué estás-?

Un dedo delgado se presionó contra sus labios delicadamente. —Shhh... cálmate. Relájate un poco.

¿Estaba fantaseando de nuevo? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Cuando ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas, descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, la mente de Tanjirou retrocedió a lo que parecía hace unos momentos. Había estado en una especie de bodega con sus amigos, cuando algo lo golpeó y se había desmayado. De nuevo, ¿dónde estaba él ahora?

Fue violentamente arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando los cálidos dedos de Kanao se encontraron con su pecho desnudo, delineando cada músculo.

¿Cuándo le habían quitado la fea prenda verde que traía puesta?

—Se siente tan increíble…

Entonces, la Kanao de sus fantasías ahora se había vuelto más habladora. Vaya cosa. No se molestó en comentar cuando sus labios reemplazaron sus dedos errantes. Su cabeza se nubló mientras ella avanzaba lentamente. Este fue un sueño mucho más detallado y aventurero de lo habitual. Por lo general, sus manos habían sido lo único que lo tocaba; casi nunca su boca.

—Kanao... ¿qué estás haciendo? D-detente —se reprendió interiormente por la voz susurrante y el tartamudeo que escapó de sus labios en lugar de la voz fuerte y dominante que se había imaginado usando.

—Pero... —ella levantó la cabeza para poner mala cara a él, con los ojos brillantes en la tenue iluminación. Su clip de mariposa no estaba puesto, por lo que mechones de cabello negro suelto enmarcaban su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia él —. ¿No te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

Oh, Dios, a él le gustó.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras sus manos descansaban en la cintura de la niña. Esto fue mucho más lejos de lo que sus fantasías normalmente lo habían llevado, las cuales solían ser un poco más inocentes. Toques burlones, mientras él estaba, normalmente, completamente vestido, algunos besos y toques leves fueron lo más que sucedió. No Kanao con las puntas de sus dedos bajo su ropa interior. Supuso que la confesión que habían hecho tuvo un fuerte factor influyente en esta situación.

Y no fue malo, demonios. No fue para nada, nada malo.

—¿Tanjirou? —él abrió los ojos borrosos por segunda vez ante la suave voz de Kanao, levantando la cabeza para observar su entorno. Cuatro cabezas y un perro lo estaban mirando como si fuese un experimento.

—Ah, ya estás despierto —dijo Genya, aliviado.

Tanjirou no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Zenitsu e Inosuke se le tiraran encima y comenzaran a disculparse por haberlo golpeado accidentalmente con esa barra de metal que cayó de una de las cajas del escritorio viejo. Enderezando la espalda contra la pared, el Kamado se frotó el dolorido cuello. Cuando no sintió ninguna resistencia contra sus muñecas y se vio efectivamente vestido, comenzó a preguntarse qué tan mal se estaban poniendo sus pequeñas alucinaciones y si eso lo acompañaría por lo que quedaba de su adolescencia. Al menos no habló entre sueños ni dijo nada demasiado vergonzoso para lidiar con ello, ya que sus amigos parecían tan normales como podrían ser, llenando su yukata fea de moco y lágrimas.

—Zenitsu, aléjate de mí, por favor —pidió amablemente, lo que el rubio hizo de inmediato.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que llorar por alguna cosa hoy o sino me ahogaría —limpiándose los mocos y las lágrimas, se paró —. Al menos morirás junto a nosotros.

—No vamos a morir, deja de decir eso —Genya rodó los ojos, irritado —. Dramático.

—¡El oxígeno de esta habitación puede acabarse en cualquier momento! ¡O puede que nunca nos encuentren y muramos de hambre! ¡Y en el caso de que sí lo hagan, Shinobu-san nos hará llorar sangre por arruinar su obra de teatro! —con cada palabra, el rubio alzaba un dedo, enumerando los escenarios nada prometedores que su cabeza le estaba mostrando —. ¡Considero que esta es una cantidad suficiente de drama! —luego se estremeció visiblemente —. Incluso puedo escuchar la voz de satanás… que extrañamente suena como la voz de Shinazugawa-sensei.

—¡Oye, eso fue bajo, Zenitsu! —exclamó Genya —. ¡Tu hermano es un demonio y yo no lo digo todo el tiempo!

—¡No es eso, tonto! ¡En serio estoy escuchando la voz de Shinazugawa-sensei!

Ante eso, todos se acercaron a Zenitsu, como si con eso pudiesen escuchar lo que sus oídos excepcionales podían. Cada que el rubio se movía en busca de la fuente de sonido, ellos también lo hacían. Terminaron pegados contra la pared del fondo de la habitación.

—¿Qué escuchas, Zenitsu? —preguntó Tanjirou.

—Shinazugawa-sensei está diciendo todas las presentaciones que se harán —respondió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse más —. El sonido proviene de más arriba.

Por lo tanto, Tanjirou empujó el escritorio viejo con ayuda de Inosuke y pronto, el rubio estuvo subido allí, agarrando lo que parecía ser una escotilla en mal estado, revelando un conducto de aire lo suficientemente grande como para que lo atravesaran personas.

—Quien diría que Monitsu salvaría el día —el cachorro en manos de Kanao ladró, como si hubiese estado de acuerdo con las palabras de Inosuke.

—¡Al menos yo encuentro soluciones y no nos meto en problemas todo el tiempo!

El Kamado casi suspiró de alivio. Podían salir de ahí si atravesaban el conducto. ¿A dónde los llevaría? Fue un misterio, pero por lo pronto lo más importante era salir de ese lugar de la muerte. Él no pensó que todo podría salir muy mal cuando decidió decir:

—Zenitsu, entra. Nosotros te seguimos.

La peor decisión de su vida, de nuevo, fue no huir de esa estrafalaria idea que cruzó por su cabeza con un chichón prominente en la parte posterior. Lo gracioso fue que no hubo a nadie a quien culpar esta vez; solo a él mismo.

Entre Tanjirou y Genya ayudaron a que el rubio subiera sosteniendo sus piernas mientras él llevaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Luego, con una dificultad moderada, el Kamado logró subirse después de que Genya lo hiciera y le ayudara a apalancarse con su mano. Inmediatamente le tendió la mano a Kanao para que le diera el perro—que le gruñó en cuanto lo tomó en sus brazos—y después vio como Inosuke la alzó por la cintura para que tuviera más facilidad de entrar al conducto de aire. Inosuke fue el último en entrar porque, gracias a la agilidad de su cuerpo, no necesitaba ayuda para apalancarse.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que estamos yendo? —preguntó Genya.

—Estoy siguiendo el sonido, así que cállate —respondió Zenitsu.

—Pues procura hacerlo más rápido. Odio los espacios cerrados —dijo Inosuke, que olía extrañamente nervioso.

—¿Eres claustrofóbico? —preguntó Tanjirou. Tendría algo de sentido, considerando que el chico siempre había vivido en espacios abiertos.

—Inosuke no entendió la palabra —informó Kanao.

—¡Si la entendí! Pero en el caso de que no la haya entendido, ¿qué significa ser catastrófico?

—Catastrófico es lo que eres —afirmó Genya. Zenitsu se rió.

Tanjirou suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo cuando él sólo tenía curiosidad? —Claustrofóbico es que le tienes miedo a los espacios limitados, como este.

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, Monjiro! ¡Mucho menos a esa tal clamastrobia!

El idioma Inosukenence era bastante original. Tanjirou debía darle crédito por eso.

—Y pensar que el idiota está en la lista de los más lindos de la escuela —el rubio del grupo se lamentó.

—¿Hay una lista para eso? —era la primera vez que Tanjirou había oído hablar de eso.

—Si, y no estoy en ella. Es muy injusto —tras esas palabras, Zenitsu detuvo su movimiento en seco, haciendo que los que iban tras de él también se detuvieran —. Creo que veo una luz.

—Ah, es la luz al final del túnel —todos miraron a Genya con la cara en blanco —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué mejor momento para decir eso que este?

Repentinamente, el cachorro comenzó a ladrarle al espacio en donde estaban confinados cuando se empezó a escuchar ruidos de algo agrietándose bajo un peso forzado. Eso no podía ser bueno. Ese sonido era el sonido de la muerte. Y, si, efectivamente, no ocurrió nada bueno. Ninguno creyó que el conducto hubiera sido construido en un material tan delgado, por otro lado. Aunque, con los años que tenía la escuela, era más probable que hubiese cedido por lo viejo que estaba y no por el material. De cualquier manera, fue un reflejo rápido cuando Tanjirou alcanzó a agarrar a Kanao y al perro, ya sabiendo el destino que les aguardaba.

Con un estruendo de proporciones épicas, el débil y viejo material se vino abajo, arrastrándolos al infierno.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —Cuatro voces masculinas se escucharon repentinamente.

El Kamado había esperado un fuerte golpe en la espalda o algo mucho peor—como un hueso fracturado—, y había cerrado los ojos muy fuerte, apretando el cuerpo de Kanao contra su pecho para que no se despegase de él y no se lastimara—el cachorro había quedado atrapado entre ambos, así que estaba bien protegido—ante el inminente impactó. Resultó que, efectivamente, se había dado un buen golpe, pero no sintió tanto dolor en la región afectada. Tanta fue su suerte—entre tanta podredumbre, eso sí—que no habían caído de una altura considerable, por lo que no habría heridos de gravedad.

Miró entonces hacia abajo, en su pecho. —Kanao, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, incorporándose lentamente.

—Sí… ¿tú?

—Bien.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solamente miraron a otro lado, avergonzados, con el corazón luchando por salir de su pecho al darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban. Que bien que el perrito estaba allí también.

—G-gracias por sostenerme —murmuró la chica.

Oh, Tanjirou la sostendría de _cualquier_ forma.

Fue allí que, resurgiendo de los escombros, Inosuke salió, sonriendo triunfantemente mientras pisaba algunas de las piezas destruidas del conducto de aire. —¡Ja, el gran Inosuke es imparable! ¡Nada puede derrotarlo!

—¡Es un milagro que estemos vivos! —gritó Zenitsu con todo lo que tenía de aire, mirando el desastre a su alrededor —. ¡¿Cómo vamos a pagar esto?! — Vociferó, apartando a Genya de encima y llevándose las manos a su cabello rubio.

—¿Limpiando los salones? —ofreció Genya —. Hombre, no me importa cómo, si pude vivir para contarlo.

Un carraspeo hizo que los cinco voltearan a mirar hacia el lado que habían estado ignorando convenientemente. El lado que tenía a toda la escuela reunida, esperando a que las presentaciones destinadas a ser realizadas en el festival cultural, ocurriesen, así que entonces ellos habían caído en el auditorio. El cachorro comenzó a mover la cola frenéticamente y salió corriendo hacia el objeto de sus afectos: sus dueños. Que bien que el animal no podía hablar.

Tanjirou se consoló con la idea de que, con los años, esta historia resultaría graciosa.

—Esa sí fue una entrada extravagante —escuchó decir a Uzui-sensei. A su lado, Shinobu estaba sonriendo como si la vida solo estuviera hecha de confeti y arcoíris, pero Tanjirou sabía que tiempos oscuros se acercaban.

Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada ni mover un músculo, probablemente pensando en cómo debían proceder en esta situación, hasta que Inosuke, con solo la ropa interior cubriendo lo necesario, se paró en frente todos.

—Al cabo que ni queríamos actuar en esa obra.

El Kamado sintió que la sangre se le convertía en aguas fecales, no por la vergüenza ajena que producía su amigo—sinceramente, había visto ya cosas peores—, sino por la cara de malas pulgas que adquirió Shinobu.

Nadie dejó de hablar sobre el incidente del auditorio aún después de que los cinco chicos habían sido llevados a la sala de profesores para decidir su castigo.

* * *

Aún faltaba más para que el buen Tanjirou tuviese que soportar. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, esa ultima parte del día la agradeció completamente, incluso si terminó lleno de barro. Si, lleno de mugre, pero feliz.

Como se había esperado, fueron castigados, pero no importó mucho, porque el Kamado se sintió muy agradecido de que la escuela no los obligara a pagar por el daño. Había dicho el director que ese conducto ya era muy viejo, y que de todas formas ya tenían que cambiarlo. Además, fueron medianamente redimidos por el hecho de que esa fue la única salida que encontraron de su encierro y que ninguno de ellos tenía un prontuario lleno de anotaciones por indisciplina como otros alumnos por ahí.

El castigo oficial que se les impuso fue limpiar la escuela—que bastante desordenada había quedado—luego de que el día llegara a su fin. Y, además, no pudieron salir a ver los fuegos artificiales porque estaban confinados hasta nueva orden. El castigo no oficial—el castigo de Shinobu—aún estaba por decidirse.

No quedaba ni un alma en la escuela cuando ellos terminaron de organizar todo. Oh bueno, eso era lo que creía Tanjirou, hasta que una cabecita negra se asomó al salón de utilería en el que ellos estaban terminando de ordenar las cosas restantes.

—¡Nezuko-chan! —ante el grito emocionado de Zenitsu, el Kamado giró su cabeza cual contorsionista. ¿Por qué su hermana estaba allí?

Ella los saludó alegre, mostrando una bolsa blanca que traía en la mano. —¿Ya terminaron?

—Pues… sí, supongo —contestó Tanjirou —. ¿Qué traes ahí?

La niña sonrió. —¡Fuegos artificiales! —eso fue…inesperado. ¿De dónde ella había sacado eso, para empezar? —. Fue un poco triste que no pudiesen ver la pirotécnica hace una hora, porque fue realmente bonita. ¡Pero aquí traigo tres, y son fáciles de encender!

Seguro que Nezuko tenía las mejores intenciones, pero Tanjirou no estaba muy seguro de hacer eso. Además, ¿en dónde los lanzarían? Debía ser un espacio abierto, y ciertamente la casa de ninguno de ellos contaba con un jardín o un patio con demasiado espacio. Ni siquiera la casa de Kanao, que era la más grande.

—¡Ese es mi secuaz número tres! —exclamó Inosuke, acercándose a Nezuko y tomando la bolsa blanca —. ¡Vamos a encender estas cosas!

—Pero ¿dónde? —preguntó Genya.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban en la cancha de futbol de la escuela. La ventaja fue que no había nadie que pudiese reprenderlos por lanzar fuegos artificiales ahí, y que sólo tenían tres, así que les tomaría máximo diez minutos quemarlos todos y apreciar lo bonitos que eran antes de finalmente partir.

—¡Muy bien, el gran Inosuke enciende el primero! —agarrando el encendedor que Nezuko le proporcionó, la primera pirotecnia fue lanzada al cielo.

El panorama que se vislumbró fue ciertamente espectacular. Explosiones que inundaban el cielo, formando un festival de colores y formas entremezclándose unas con otras para que, finalmente, cayesen de nuevo a la tierra. Como una burbuja de mil tonalidades diferentes. Fue verdaderamente hermoso.

Repentinamente hubo una sensación bailando en su estómago. Ciertamente los fuegos artificiales le encantaban y aquellos eran especialmente sobrecogedores, pero el sentir la tímida mano de Kanao tocar sutilmente la suya hizo que un sentimiento más fuerte explosionara en su interior a la par que lo hacían aquellos cohetes.

—¡Nezuko-chan, encendamos el siguiente juntos! —pidió Zenitsu, a lo que la Kamado menor asintió entusiasmada.

Cuando Tanjirou tomó la mano de Kanao, entrelazando sus dedos, la miró de reojo. Ella estaba a su lado, observando aquel espectáculo con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas. También parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo; los colores del cielo se reflejaban en su rostro, primero bañándolo de rojo intenso para pasar al dorado y terminar con el verde.

—¡Genya, Genya, es tu turno! —Nezuko llamó al adolescente más alto, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad para que encendiera el último fuego artificial.

Desde la parte de atrás, Tanjirou y Kanao continuaban con las manos entrelazadas. Dejando de lado las fantasías que tenía sobre ella, producto de sus hormonas adolescentes—era normal y él había hecho las paces con eso—, su amor era del tipo que había crecido lentamente. Plantándose como una semilla desde su primer encuentro, comenzó a crecer a lo largo del tiempo que pasaron como amigos, para finalmente florecer como una hermosa flor durante el día. Fue en ese momento, en el que los colores brillaron en el cielo una última vez, que Tanjirou decidió confesarse con ella una vez más. De la forma más directa y apropiada que pudo.

—Kanao —ella apretó inconscientemente su mano, mirándolo y Tanjirou no pudo evitar reír en un intento de canalizar toda la emoción que contenía en su interior —. ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te contara cuando eligiera la chica a la que querría por novia? —ella asintió —. Bueno, su nombre es Tsuyuri Kanao. Es un nombre muy bonito. Incluso se lo dije cuando la conocí. ¿Tú crees que me diga que sí?

Que estuviera tan sonrojada solo la hacía ver más linda y el hecho de que bajara la cabeza, avergonzada, fue como un flechazo directo a su corazón. Olía bastante nerviosa cuando levantó el rostro de nuevo, con una suave sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

—S-sí… ella definitivamente… yo definitivamente diría que sí.

Un suspiro sonoro hizo eco de inmediato. Ese suspiro no era de Tanjirou. Girándose, se encontró con el mal humor de Zenitsu, el rostro rojo de Genya, la sonrisa de Nezuko y el bostezo de Inosuke.

—¡Felicitaciones! —Nezuko aplaudió, logrando que el rostro de su hermano y de Kanao fueran aún más rojos.

—Sentí el vértigo del rechazo por un momento —Genya volvió a suspirar.

—¡No puedo creer que tengas una novia antes que yo! —le gritó Zenitsu —. ¡¿Es porque no tengo una frente gigante?!

—Es porque eres muy molesto —como se esperaba, las palabras de Inosuke hicieron que Zenitsu se enojara y fuera a replicarle.

Lo que totalmente no fue esperado era que, por el enojo, Zenitsu no hubiese visto en donde había aterrizado su pie hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tropezándose con un aspersor, activó el fluido presurizado para regar el césped de la cancha, mojándolos instantáneamente. Tampoco fue esperado que, en la escuela, en efecto, aún hubiese más personas.

—¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! —el grito de Aoi resonó en toda la cancha, haciendo que Tanjirou se estremeciera. Si ella todavía estaba ahí era porque aún debía estar la doctora Tamayo o Yushiro en la enfermería.

—Oh, ahí viene la fiera —dijo Genya.

—Y viene enojada —siguió Nezuko, asintiendo para sí misma.

Apagando el sistema de rocío, Aoi se acercó a ellos, muy probablemente para llevarse a Kanao y regañarlos por lo que quedaba de sus vidas por ser tan irresponsables y, de hecho—para variar—, ella tenía toda la razón. No todos pensaban como Tanjirou, por supuesto.

Había diferentes formas de hacer las cosas: estaban las buenas, las malas, y luego existía el modo de Inosuke. En cuanto la chica de ojos azules estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él solo decidió que era muy sabio tirarle una cantidad considerable de barro, como si ella no fuera a tomar represalias en su contra. En segundos, el caos reinó en la cancha, con una guerra de barro siendo la protagonista. Tanjirou ni siquiera supo cuando fue que también le tiraron barro, pero lo cierto fue que al final, se estaba riendo bastante. Fue divertido, incluso.

Hasta que un silbato fue repentinamente utilizado, haciéndolos detenerse.

—¡Tomioka-sensei nos va a golpear! —gritó Zenitsu.

Era hora de correr.

Como almas que llevaba el diablo, se dirigieron fuera de la escuela y aun cuando ya habían salido, continuaron corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa de las hermanas Kocho, porque Tomioka-sensei era capaz de perseguirlos hasta el cansancio si no se alejaban lo suficiente de la escuela. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire cuando por fin se detuvieron, Tanjirou se permitió mirar a Kanao una última vez antes de que Aoi la arrastrara dentro de la casa, apenas y dándole la oportunidad de despedirse. Luego, decidieron que el mejor curso de acción era quedarse por esa noche en la casa de Inosuke. Después de todo, la mamá del chico era la persona más dulce del mundo.

Él vio como los chicos y su hermana entraban a la casa de al lado, listo para seguirlos, antes de que le tomaran de la mano y lo giraran. Tanjirou se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a Kanao, pero se quedó en silencio, expectante a lo que ella quería decirle. Pero no salieron palabras de su boca.

inclinándose más cerca, ella levantó instintivamente sus manos para ahuecar sus mejillas—llenas de barro, cabía anotar—, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. La sensación de sus labios rozándose logró que Tanjirou se quedara pasmado, con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral mientras Kanao exhaló contra su boca como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento. El beso fue suave, más suave de lo que recordaba que eran los labios de Kanao, y también cálido, muy cálido. Su inocente presión de labios envió fuego a través del cuerpo del chico. Era tan simple, tan increíblemente inocente, pero se sentía tan bien.

Tanjirou movió sus labios experimentalmente, presionando unos castos besos antes de que Kanao le diera la oportunidad de llevarse su labio inferior y chuparlo. A esa distancia fue imposible no escuchar el gemido silencioso en el fondo de su garganta, el cual envió electricidad por su cuerpo, estableciendo un calor familiar en su abdomen. Las manos de Kanao apretaron su camiseta cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca. Ella se puso rígida pero no se alejó. Eso lo hizo caer en cuenta de que no era una fantasía y esto jodidamente estaba pasando. Los ojos de Tanjirou se abrieron y cuando se encontraron con grandes ojos brillosos, se retiró.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente, de repente consciente de lo fuerte que estaba respirando.

—Yo... no, está bien. Solo estaba... sorprendida —dándole un beso final en la mejilla, Kanao se trasladó de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar, sacó su moneda, la lanzó y cuando obtuvo el resultado, se giró para mirarlo —. ¡Me gustó mucho y quisiera hacer más en algún momento! ¡Buenas noches!

El portazo fue lo que lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

Ser adolescente tuvo sus problemas, sí, pero valía la pena si al final iba a sentirse tan feliz, así que podría lidiar con ello el tiempo que tuviese que hacerlo. Desplazándose a la casa de Inosuke, se sintió increíblemente satisfecho con la situación y, de hecho, decidió que no había sido un día tan terrible.

La primavera de la juventud era dura, había dicho Uzui-sensei, pero no importaba, porque para Tanjirou fue increíblemente bueno saber que Kanao también pensaba en él de esa forma.

—Amigo, traes un problema entre los pantalones —le dijo Genya, con la boca llena, cuando le abrió la puerta.

Replanteándose el asunto, sí importaba. Jodidas hormonas, en serio.

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Y así, Tanjirou Kamado coronó, jajajajaja xD **

**¿Ya ven? Hubiese sido un capítulo larguísimo si no lo dividía e incluso haciéndolo, quedó largo, jeje. Bueno, pero es el capítulo final, así que está bien si es largo (?) **

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, porque me reía al imaginar las escenas mientras escribía, y también me reí con bastantes comentarios, por lo que fue agradable hacer esta historia. Debo agradecer, entonces, a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y siguieron la historia; algunos desde que publiqué el fic, otros hace poco. Muchas gracias a todos. **

**Por último, probablemente le haga una primavera de la juventud a Zenitsu e Inosuke en algún momento, porque es muy divertido escribir humor en función a estos personajes. Así que, si les gustaría leer algo como eso, bueno, es posible que lo haga. **

**Con esto, Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
